


Frost And Fire

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Loki/Adam Lambert Fanfiction Collection [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Loki MCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Asgardian Loki, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Loki, Dreams and Nightmares, Evil Odin (Marvel), Fights, Good Loki, Loki Has Issues, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Violence, Prince Adam, Rating May Change, Runes, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Summoning, Thor Is Not Stupid, Top Adam, Transformation, True Love's Kiss, Violence, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was becoming just a normal, boring day for Loki become an amazing one, thanks to a young man named Adam showing up at his door, wanting to learn something that Loki was amazing at...magic. And when Loki thinks Adam is just an innocent man...what he doesn't know that Adam has a few tricks of his own up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner and A New Student?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man shows up at Loki's doorstep, wanting him to teach him magic.

“Famed and Evil” Sorcerer Loki Laufeyson sat at his desk in the study. He was bored out of his mind. Loki put his index finger on a wax candle, watching the wax drip down in to the bronze holder. When he stopped, Loki leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“I wish I had more things to do. I mean, having magic can be fun but after certain amount of times passes...it loses all its luster. I need to get out of here and explore the worlds, find new tricks and magic but my reputation and presence is not good with the people I encounter, which makes it very difficult.” Loki thought. The thought made him just made him grow angrier and angrier by the second. Loki made an ice ball in his hand and threw it at a vase (which he can fix), shattering it in to many small pieces.

“And now another fucking thing I got to do that is going to be waste of my time! UGH!” Loki shouted. He walked over to the broken vase and moved his hands around the pieces. Piece by piece, the vase became whole again. To Loki, it was like a big, porcelain puzzle and each time it was broken or he broke it, the way it was put back together was different. When it was completely fixed, he picked it up and put it back where it was. Suddenly, his stomach growled out loud. He blew out the candles in the study and went to go make something to eat. As he walked to the kitchen, he heard a knock on his front door, which scared the hell out of him.

“Who in the world who be knocking on my door and this time of the day?!” Loki thought, walking to to the front of his home. It was mid-afternoon but it was starting to get dark, When he got there, he put on his shawl. It was the very start of winter and it is going to be a very, very cold one, too. Not to mention...it was snowing... really bad. You couldn't see any thing beyond at least 30 feet from where Even as half Jotun, the cold didn't bother him that much but he still did not want to get sick. Loki stopped and opened the door. When he completely opened it, there stood a man. Dressed all in black, from head to toe. Wore earrings in each ear. He wore shiny eye makeup and has gorgeous eye lashes. He was thin but not sickly. Skin was tanned a bit. Loki started to feel turned on but snapped out of it. He stepped out to greet this man.

“May I help you?” Loki asked the man. The man's eyes lit and he smiled back.

“Hello! Are you Loki Laufeyson?” he asked cheerfully. Loki wanted to slam the door on him but he decided to go ahead and be polite to him. Loki could tell that he was more than just a hot guy with a sunshine, happy-go-lucky personality.

“Yes, I am.” Loki replied.

“Oh good!” The man replied, gushing with delight. They stood there for a minute before some one did or said some thing.

“I do not mean to sound rude or any thing, but, I have a few question to ask you. First things first. Who the hell are you?” Loki asked.

“Oh! Pardon me, please. I forgot my manners. My name is Adam.” He told Loki.

“Now, for my next question. Why are you exactly here?” Loki asked.

“Because you're my inspiration! Also, because you are the best at what you do.” Adam explained.

“At what?” Loki asked.

“Magic!” Adam replied, excitedly. Loki's eye widened from complete shock.

“Do you know about my reputation, Sir?” Loki asked. Adam nodded yes and grinned. Suddenly, Loki saw that he was shivering. Adam was trying to not show it but Loki could see that he was.

“Are you cold?” Loki asked. Adam stopped smiling and blushed. He was to nervous to answer him.

“Sir? Are you freezing?” Loki asked again.

“....Yes.” he answered. Loki back away and moved one arm to the side.

“Please, come on in, Adam.” Loki asked.

“Thank you.” Adam said. He stepped in to the house and Loki quickly closed the door.

“Please, remove you shoes and coat.” Loki asked. Adam took off his shoes and put them next to two other pairs that were against the walls. They both were Loki's shoes/boots. One for formal occasions and one for casual. Loki was wearing slippers, at the moment. He put his coat neatly on a chair next to the shoes. Loki and Adam walked the eating area (which is attached to the kitchen). Loki pulled out a chair for Adam. Though, there was only one chair. The square table was very large. It had knicks, scratches and burns on it. It also has been repaired at least three times in certain spots and one corner was broken off and grind down.

“Please, sit down, Sir.” Loki said. Adam nodded and sat down. Loki went to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat they he had enough of for two people. Loki took out some lamb, onions carrots and wine. Adam looked at the Sorcerer. Loki used his magic to cook the food. In Winter, it's hard to go get firewood depending on where you live...especially in snow or if it is snowing. 10 minutes later, Loki brought out two plates of food and the bottle of wine. He set them down on the table and then brought out the glasses. As Loki brought over a stool and sat down, Adam looked at the wine.

“Is there a problem?” Loki asked, using his sixth sense.

“No?” Adam said with hesitation in his voice. Loki looked at him.

“Adam....” Loki said.

“Well, I do not wait to be a stickler but...I do not drink alcohol.” Adam told him. Loki smiled and took the cup, pointed his finger in to the cup and filled it up with water.

“Is this good?” Loki asked, holding out the cup.

“Yes! Thank you very much.” Adam replied. Loki smiled and sat down. They began to eat.

“Is the food under-cooked or too well done?” Loki asked, not wanting Adam to be displeased by the meal.

“Actually, this is quite delicious.” Adam said, smiling.

“Thank you.” Loki replied, actually feeling happy, which has been a while since he had this feeling.

“You are very welcome.” Adam said. After they finished, Loki finally got what he really wanted to talk about.

“Now, since we have eaten our dinner. I would like to ask you some more questions.” Loki said.

“Sure.” Adam said.

“Okay then. How do you know about me and what I do?” Loki asked. Adam silently gulped and began.

“Well, ever since I was a child, I have always loved and have been interested in magic. When I my teenage years came around, I ran away from home because I was being treated like I was a piece of dirt. By not only the village I lived in but my own family. I, basically, became a nomad at an early age. When I heard the rumors and tales about you along my travels and in places and villages where I camped out, I felt like maybe this man...well....you could help me achieved my ultimate dream.” Adam explained.

“And this dream is?” Loki asked, curious. Adam gulped and took a deep breath.

“My dream is...to become a Sorcerer. Just like you.” Adam told him. Loki looked at Adam.

“Uh, how old are you?” Loki asked, concerned.

“Sixteen but I'm very advanced for my age.” Adam answered. Loki was fine with the guy being 16, wanting to learn magic and all but....what was this Adam guy's intentions and how does Loki know he not trying to kill him or some thing?

“Why do you want to learn magic? What is it about magic that interests you?” Loki asked.

“Well, it's just something that I could use for good. Also, I would like to know what it feels to have fire come out of my hands or make a tree grow faster without ruining nature's process. ...There is one...okay..two skill I'm already good at.” Adam told him.

“And those are?” Loki asked again.

“Alchemy and shape-shifting.” Adam said. Loki's wine glass tipped over in his hand. Wine spilled on to the floor. Loki stood up quickly. Adam began to worry that he said too much.

“Oh fuck! …I should have just kept my mouth shut. I just ruined my chances.” Adam thought to himself. Loki walked and looked at Adam, in shock.

“How do you know alchemy and shape-shifting?!” Loki asked.  
“Umm...I was born with these skills. My father was plain, normal. My mother was an alchemist, the best one within a radius of 3 other villages.” Adam told him.

“What about the shape-shifting?” Loki asked.

“My grandmother on my mother's side was one. I never know much about her but form what I heard..she was a kind and gentle woman.” Adam told him.

“But isn't alchemy magic?” Loki asked.

“Technically, yes, but I want to learn elemental....uh...” Adam trailed off, becoming too nervous.

“And?” Loki asked. Adam coughed a few times before answering.

“Black magic.” he said. Loki was shocked even more.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT BLACK MAGIC IS?!” Loki shouted because of the shock.

Well, yes. It's a supernatural power.” Adam told him.

“Yes. But...it's...well...evil. You seem the type that would refuse to use it. Why would want to?” Loki asked. Adam's then got really serious.

“Revenge. ...Ever since I was a child, the village has bullied, neglected, abused me of my mind, emotions and body. I was tired of being a punching bag to these people. They KILLED people as well for being a certain way or more than one way. In fact, I'm surprised they didn't kill me years ago.” Adam told him.

“Well, I can understand where you're coming from but you should have to kill people. I agree, it's not right, though. ….Why would they any way?” Loki told him.

“...Because I'm attracted to men and a bit feminine.” Adam told him Adam began to cry from the thought of what he was taking about. Loki put a hand over one of Adam's shoulders.

“Adam, it's not wrong to be this way. I'm so sorry for what you have encountered and endured but killing others to make yourself feel better is not the way to do. Yes, I admit I have done this but in the end, I found that it will only make it worst.” Loki told Adam. Adam sniffled a it. Loki grabbed a small piece of cloth and soaked it. He wiped Adam's face with it. Loki realized what he was doing but actually....he felt comfortable about it. Even after what Adam has told him, he still was curious and wanted to know about him more.

“Loki, you're right. I do not know why I want to learn it but now, I realize, it's not worth it. Thank you for showing me this.” Adam said. Loki smiled at Adam and Adam smiled back.

“Well, I shouldn't take too much more of your time. I better get going, even though, it's now dark.” Adam said all of a sudden. As Adam got up and Loki felt sad. Then, Loki got an idea.

“Adam, wait!” Loki piped up.

“Oh yes, um...I'll find a way to pay you back from your hospitality and the meal.” Adam said, smiling.

“Actually, that not what I was going to ask you.” Loki said.

“Oh?” Adam asked. Loki walked up to Adam and held his hands in his.

“I'm willing to teach you magic and let you stay....but...you have some things for me.” Loki told him. Adam got excited and felt happy.

“Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll do any thing you ask me to do.” Adam said happily.

“Here's what I need you to do: If I ever need supplies, will you go in to nearest town and get them for me?” Loki asked first.

“Of course!” Adam answered.

“Good. Then...I need you be on time, listen to the lesson and study. Also, if you are going to live here...you need to clean your own dishes, clothes and keep your room tidy. Unless, you get sick, then, that's understandable. If you mess up/break any of these rules 3 times, you will have to leave and not come back. Therefore, you have forfeited your privilege of learning magic from me. Are we clear on these or is that too much to ask for? Take your time to think about it.” Loki told him. Without even giving it a second thought, Adam looked at Loki.

“Loki, I accept these terms. ...I am so honored right now, to be honest. Thank you!” Adam said, then hugged him without thinking. Loki tapped Adams's shoulders. Loki coughed to get Adam's attention. Adam looked up, blushed, let go quickly and back away a few inches.

“Oh! Sorry about that! Some times, I get carried away when I feel happy. I won't happen again or during training. I promise.” Adam told him. Loki held out his hand , Adam took it and they shook on it.

“We will start in a few days then. We will being doing a lot of light training around this time, indoors because of the snow and the cold.” Loki said. Adam smiled and then yawned. Loki looked at his dial. It was getting late. Loki also began to yawn.

“Well, let me show you to your room, Adam. We should get some sleep.” Loki told his new student. Adam nodded in agreement and Loki showed him to the room. When they got there, Loki opened the door and lit a couple of candles in the room. It's a bit bare but it was room that was barely used. There was a cot or make shift bed on the floor at least.

“I know it's not much, at the moment but as you get settled it, yit will filled up nicely to your liking.” Loki told him.

“Actually, this is great! At least it is a place to sleep and study...well...study/read notes and such.” Adam said, happily. Loki smiled. He was actually pretty excited about this.

“Well, Adam, I'll be heading off to my room to get ready for bed. See you in the morning.” Loki told him.

“Okay. Night, Loki.” Adam said back. He went in and closed the door to get ready for bed.

 

_ **-In Loki's room, later that night-** _

 

Loki laid in bed, thinking about today's events.

“Today has be the most interesting one I have had in a long while. First, I was bored out of my mind and now...I have a student to teach and who is living with me.. I never taught any one before but I hope I can do my best. ...Not to mention, he's is kind of hot...!!” Loki's eyes widened at the last sentence in this thought. He blushed and covered himself in embarrassment.

“OH GOD! WHY DID THAT THOUGHT JUST POP UP IN MY mind JUST NOW! He's only 16 and my student! …..Ugh. Damn hormones.” Loki said to himself. After calming down a bit, Loki turned over and then drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow was not only a special day but the start of some thing....magical.


	2. First Mistake...From The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki gained Adam as a student...he realizes that he gained more than what he thought he would.

It has been a month since Loki has become teaching Adam's teacher. They only have been indoors since this started but of the snow, ice and god awful wind. Even have Jotun blood running through veins, Loki is not that vulnerable to the cold. Adam and Loki were in a spare room which they converted into a bigger study room. Adam sat his desk and Loki was standing at his desk talking about the lesson at hand. The lesson about water magic.

“Now Adam, water can be both powerful and helpful. It also can be damaging and dangerous as well. So, one must be careful with how to use it. Personally, I use it as a helpful resource, considering I...well...we live in the middle of nowhere and the winters can be very harsh here. As you can see.” Loki explained. Adam suddenly raised his hand.

“Yes?” Loki asked.

“Could you also water magic as protection?” Adam asked.

“Depending on the situation, yes, you could use it to protect yourself.” Loki explained. Loki then continued on with the lesson by showing Adam how to move his hands to bend the water in many, different way. He noticed Adam wasn't paying much attention all of sudden.

“Adam...ADAM!” Loki said out loud but Adam didn't hear him. Adam jumped very quickly from his seat. Loki created a water ball above Adam's head and dumped it on him to get his attention.

“Oh crap! ...I'm so screwed.” Adam thought. Loki walked over to Adam and looked at him right in the face.

“Adam, why are you not paying attention?” Loki asked.

“I...uh...um...” Adam was too nervous to say any thing.

“Adam, if you tell me the truth, it will make things better for you.” Loki told him. Adam gulped.

“I was trying to ignore the cold and didn't realize that it was getting in the way of the lesson. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise.” Adam told him. Loki sighed and turned around.

“I'll let it go this time since it was minor, you were being honest and it is very cold in here.” Loki told him. He walked over to his desk, picked up his shawl and held it out.

“Here, Adam. I'll let you use this today but you need to make one and/or brings yours next time, okay?” Loki said. Adam walked over and Loki handed him the shawl.

“Thank you.” Adam said, smiling. Loki nodded and Adam put on the shawl. Then, walked over back to his and sat back back down. Adam held the shawl close with one hand and his writing feather in the other. The shawl had a scent but it was a delightful scent.

“I wish he would let me keep this shawl. Loki smells so nice. …I better not get sidetracked again.” Adam thought, blushing.

“You ready, Adam?” Loki asked. Adam nodded and Loki began the lesson again. An couple of hours passed by before they called it a day. Water is very simple lesson to Loki. They plan to continue it tomorrow....it was getting to cold for Loki to continue the lesson. The water was making his hands shake because it was cold enough to turn it into ice within minutes.

“Adam, we shall continue this lesson tomorrow. Apparently, I forgot that it it too cold to teach about water right now. Sorry about this.” Loki said.

“Okay.” Adam said. It was around lunchtime so they decided to get eat something. As they sat down to eat, Loki noticed that Adam really loved his shawl. That gave Loki an idea.

“Adam?” Loki suddenly piped up.

“Yes?” Adam replied

“I notice that you really like my shawl.” Loki said. Adam blushed and lowered his head.

“Was it that obvious?” Adam said, feeling awkward.

“I am afraid so.” Loki replied.

“...I'm sorry.” Adam told him,

“Actually...would like to have to keep it?” Loki offered. Adam looked up at Loki. His eyes were widened and still blushing.

“R-Really?! Are you sure?” Adam asked, happy and confused. Loki leaned in closer, smiling.

“Yes. Plus, it looks better on you.” Loki said. Adam began to tear up.

“Adam?” Loki asked, confused.

“This is the nicest thing any one has ever given me. Thank you very much.” Adam explained.

“You're welcome...Adam.” Loki said. They looked at each other. Loki's heart began to beat a bit fast.

“If you only knew how I truly felt about you.” Loki thought, still looking at Adam. Feeling lust in this body, Loki, without a second thought, kissed Adam's lips with his eyes closed. Adam was shocked by this...for a few seconds but then embraced it. Adam may seem innocent but secretly, Adam can be naughty and flirtatious at times. Not sexual but he has come close at times a couple of times to loosing “it” but never succeeded. After a minute, Loki realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away.

“Loki?” Adam asked. Loki was freaking out.

“I'm so sorry, Adam! I do not know what came over me just now. ...I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrible person.” Loki said. Adam walked over to Loki and wrapped his arms around him. Loki looked turned to look at Adam, who was smiling.

“No, you are not a horrible person. It happens. It's not common but it does happens.” Adam told him.

“BUT YOU ARE SIXTEEN AND MY STUDENT!! I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR WELL-BEING!” Loki shouted in shock from Adam's answer.

“So? I'm more mature than what my age actually. I had the maturity of an adult when I was nine. Plus, I can take care of myself. I have for many years now.” Adam told Loki. Loki calmed down and sighed.

“....You're still a considered a child, Adam. I mean, it does not matter if you are mature or not.” Loki explained. Adam let go of Loki and walked away to the nearest wall in the kitchen. Adam touched the wall and sighed.

“Loki, I may be nice and polite but to be honest....I'm not that innocent as you think.” Adam said to Loki.

“What do you mean by that, Adam?” Loki asked.

“....I have came close to loosing my virginity a couple of times. Where I use to live, I was a bit of whore. Even for a while, I was a prostitute . I gave men oral sex for any thing so I can survive or some times, I did things to help men with their fantasies or let them do their fetishes to my body. I never let any man put their penis inside me. Whether it was food, a place to sleep or even actually getting money, I did these things. I even gave a blow job to a prince before when I was 14 and he was 25. I know it is nothing to brag about or good to talk about but it is the truth. I rather be honest than a terrible liar about things I have done. I lied before and it didn't work out so well. That's another story for another day, though. ….Shit...I'm sorry I said too much.” Adam told Loki, feeling ashamed.

“Weren't you worried about catching diseases? Or being killed?” Loki asked.

“About getting sick or having a disease, some times. I didn't do it with people I felt uncomfortable with. Being a shapeshifter, I was able to easily get away if I some one pulled a knife or dagger on me. Other times, I let them punch me or I run like hell.” Adam explained.

“Why would you let them punch or hit you?” Loki asked.

“Because I could handle the pain easier. I was abuse as a child and my parents did worst to me than these men did. In fact, I was safer with these men when I think about it.” Adam explain.

“Did you ever do any thing a woman? ...Sorry for all these questions.” Loki asked.

“No, it's fine. Since it's now out in the open....ask away. No, I didn't do anything with woman. Couldn't bring myself to do that. Even if they offered me a lot of money. I have been asked by many woman but I always politely refused. ...Is that all the questions you have about this?” Adam asked.

“About your background, for now, yes.” Loki answered.

“Okay.” Adam said, smiling. He walked back over to his seat and sat down. Loki heard a sound of a bell outside. It was to let people that lived far away that something special was happening in the nearest town Today is someone's birthday. Usually, they do not celebrate birthdays unless it is a family member of royalty or a God's. The celebrations can last from midnight that day to midnight the day. Adam ran to the window and looked outside. He saw lights in the distance.

“Wow! That looks amazing! Hey, Loki! We should go check it out!” Adam cheerfully said. Loki made a disgusted noise.

“Loki? What's wrong?” Adam asked. Loki turned to Adam.

“It's not you...I just do not like crowds. Especially on this day.” Loki asked.

“Is there a particular reason?” Adam asked.

“Today is Odin's birthday. A man who I despise with a passion.” Loki explained.

“Why do you not like him and who is he exactly?” Adam asked. Adam lived a very sheltered life so he does not know much about or many Gods..except for Loki.

“Odin WAS my adoptive father and basically the Father of all the Gods. And Father of Thor. ...You know who Thor is, right?” Loki told him.

“God of Thunder and lighting. I know who he is. He's the only other one I know about besides you.” Adam replied.

“...Is it okay if you do not continue this conversation?” Loki asked.

“Of course. I can see it bothers you. I apologize for asking in the first place.” Adam said.

“No, it's fine. I know you meant know harm by it.” Loki told him.

“Thanks.” Adam said. They finally sat down at the table again and ate lunch. For a few hours of the afternoon, they spent it organizing the library and study.

Later that evening, Loki was in his room, writing in his journal. It's been days since he wrote in it. As Loki finished a sentence, heard a knock on his door. It was Adam.

“Loki, are you still awake?” he asked. Loki quickly hide his journal.

“Yes. Come on in.” Loki replied. Adam opened the door and Loki's heart began to beat fast again. Adam was wearing a silk purple robe with a gold sash keeping it together...barely.

“Loki?” Adam asked. Loki snapped out of it did a fake cough.

“Oh, um, yes, Adam? Sorry about that.” Loki asked back.

“I know it's late but I need to talk to you about something.” Adam told him.

“It's okay. What do you want to talk about?” Loki asked.

“About earlier this afternoon.” Adam said.

“Look, it's fine. I just never usually talk to people about my past. Do not worry about it.” Loki told him.

“Actually, that's not what I wanted to talk about but thank you for lifting some stress off of my shoulders.” Adam said.

“You're welcome but...what other thing did you want to talk about?” Loki asked, confused.

“The...uh....um...” Adam couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

“The what?” Loki asked again.

“...When you kissed me earlier this afternoon.” Adam finally said. Loki looked down at his bed.

“Oh...that.” Loki said.

“Yes.” Adam said back. Loki looked back up at Adam.

“Look, I'm so sorry that I did that. I do not know what came over me. I'm so ashamed.” Loki told him.

“Do not feel ashamed about that. ” Adam said.

“Huh?” Loki asked.

“Actually...I liked it.” Adam admitted. Loki's eyes widen.

“It's true. I liked it. Okay...I enjoyed it. I felt happy and it was a wonderful feeling to be kissed by....well...by you.” Adam said, blushing. Loki just looked at Adam.

“Adam, I hope I didn't influence you in any way when for you to say what you just said.” Loki replied.

“You didn't. In fact...I really like you, Loki.” Adam told him.

“I like you, too.” Loki said.

“..I have the feeling you do not know what I exactlymean by that.” Adam said.

“What does he mean then? ….Oh......OH!” It suddenly dawned on Loki. Adam just didn't like Loki...he was in LOVE with Loki! Secretly, Loki loved Adam, too, but, he felt like now was not the time to become lovers. After all, Loki is his teacher.

“Loki?” Adam piped up.

“Yes?” Loki asked, coming back to reality.

“...Do you like me, too?” Adam asked. Loki didn't know what to say or how to say without sounding like a complete quim.

“Well, um, Adam, I know what you mean and...I'm your teacher. Nothing more. Please understand.” Loki explained, thought, it made him feel bad and also because..he was lying to not only Adam but himself. He saw Adam's face and his heart sunk in his chest. Adam looked so heartbroken by this.

“...I better go. Good night, Loki. Thank you for letting me speak with you. ” Adam said, heading towards the door.

“Adam! ...Wait.” Loki suddenly shouted. Adam stopped but didn't turn around.

“I...I..!” Loki stopped as he heard Adam sniffle.

“No need to explain, you are right. You're my teacher and that is that.” Adam said. Loki got up and walked towards Adam. He put his hand on one of his shoulders. Adam began to feel irritated and more upset that Loki was trying make things better when it was only making it worst.

“Let go of me.” Adam said, with tension in his voice.

“Adam...” Loki said.

“I SAID LET GO OF ME, NOW!” Adam shouted. Loki let go and stood back.

“Adam, please, calm down.” Loki said. Adam turned around, breathing hard. His eyes were filled with hurt and anger. Tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Every one was right! I do not deserve to be loved or to be happy! My parents should have just beaten me til I was dead! I should have let people stab me when they had the chance! …You know what, maybe I should not even exist. I mean, I'm just going to be a monster or a whore to every one I meet or hang out with. ...I'm leaving. Good night, Loki.” Adam said. He turned around quickly, grabbed the door knob, turned it quickly and ran out, slamming it behind him. Loki heard Adam run all the way to his room and slam the door. Loki walked over to his dresser, grabbed a glass and threw it against a wall. Not in anger but because he was frustrated. Loki sat on his bed, grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as he can in to it. Still holding on to the pillow, he fell back on to the bed. He slowly took the pillow off his face. Tears began to roll down his cheeks.

“DAMN IT! WHY DID I JUST DO THAT TO HIM?! He is so sweet, kind and full of love..and..I just shut him down and hurt him. Plus, why am I lying about being in love with him? I have felt that way since I first got to know him. Maybe I'm just too tired or...too...heartless. ...Oh, Adam. You deserve better. In fact, I deserve the worst shit. ...You know what, I'm just going to go to sleep and talk to him in the morning about this.” Loki thought. Loki moved over to his pillows and got comfy under the covers. He blew out the candles above him and turned to the side.

 

He fell asleep but that night, his sweet dreams were nothing but terrifying nightmares.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Hoping You Would Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since Adam and Loki had their blowout that night. Since then, Loki has not be himself...at all. Will he be able to be happy again or will he lose it completely to the point where he can not come back to reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter.
> 
> There will be both short and long chapters in this fanfic.

It has been a four days since the blowout that happened between Loki and Adam. Loki sat in his study, mentally kicking him for hurting Adam. When Loki went to Adam's room the morning after to talk to him...Adam was gone. All that was left in his room was Loki's shawl and a note that was on top if it.

It said:

**_Loki,_ **

**_I have thought about what happened between us last night. ...I have decided that I should leave because I'm nothing more than an annoyance and you most likely think I'm a jerk now. You were right, though. You were only suppose to be my teacher. I guess I let my heart get in the way of what I was suppose be there for in the first place. To learn magic, although...I did feel magic in my heart when I was around you. That kiss meant more to me than you'll understand._ **

**_I am sorry that I wasted your time._ **

**_-Adam_ **

**_PS: I hope you can forget about me..._ **

       

Every time Loki read that last line out loud, he broke out in to tears. His heart felt like it was shattered in to tiny pieces. Yes, even though, Loki is a trickster, he does have feelings, just like Adam and for Adam. Loki put the note to the side and laid his head on the desk.

“Why do I always end up hurting people?! For once, I made someone happy, I was happy and because of me being this “evil” person, I end up breaking his heart. I should have just told him that I love him, too! I know that he is sixteen. I know that he can handle his own is mature for his age. ...I just want him be able to have someone who can make me happy because I know somewhere down the road...he will regret it. I can not let him do that. He deserves an amazing life, filled with joy and happiness. ...I'm just not the person who can give it to him.” Loki thought. Loki sat up and threw an ice shard he made from magic at the vase. Breaking it again for the millionth time. He walked over and crushed the pieces even more.

“You know what. I'm not even going try to fix this bloody vase any more. ...It was fun, it lasted though.” Loki said, looking at the crushed vase. Loki walked out of the room and took a breath. His stomach growled but has no appetite. Also, he barely has slept since Adam left.

“I guess, I'll go try to read a book to get my mind off of this.” Loki said, turning to go into the library. Loki walked in to the library and picked out a book to read. He sat down at his favorite chair and opened the book. After reading a couple of chapters, Loki looked up and around the room. His eyes stopped at a certain spot of the room. A memory flashed before his eyes. It was as if he was in the memory, looking at both Adam and himself, organizing the books. He looked over at Adam, who was smiling and cheery.

“Awe. Look at him. So happy and full of life.” Loki thought. In the memory, Adam turned to Loki, holding a book up to show Loki.

“Hey, Loki. How should I organize the research books? By element or age of the book.” Adam asked.

“Element. I'll be easier for you to look up what you need for your lessons.” Loki told him. Adam smiled back and turned around to organize the books in front of him. Seeing this memory in person made Loki's rage increase. Suddenly, Loki screamed and snapped out of it. He closed the book, hard, and looked at it.

“I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!!” Loki shouted. Loki gripped the book, hard, and lit it on fire. He threw it on the ground and then stomped on it. Loki decided that he needed to go for a walk. As he walked through the hallway, he kept taking deep breathes. As he reached the door, he could feel another memory began to run through his head. Loki shook it off and grabbed his shawl. As he put it on, he grabbed the other and held it close to him.

“No! I do not want to forget about him. I want him here, with me...in my arms. ...Adam, if you can here me...come home. Yes, I hurt you and I'm so sorry. If you do not want me any more, at least...at least let me say good bye. Please, Adam! I care about you, too. That kiss did mean a lot to me as well. …Oh Adam.” Loki thought to himself, out loud. He took a another breathe and opened the door and stepped outside. As he looked up, he saw some one walking up to his home. The person suddenly stopped. Both Loki and this mysterious person now stood in front of each other at a far distance. Loki took a few more

“State your name.” Loki asked. The person lifted up their hands.

“I say...state your name!” Loki ordered. The person put their hands on the hood and still didn't a word. They slowly took their hood off. When the hood was completely off, Loki gasped. It was Adam!

“Adam?!” Loki asked in shock.

“Yes, Loki. It is me. “ Adam replied. Before Adam could get another word out, he felt a pairs of arms wrap around him and warm tears on his neck. He said Loki hugging him tight and looking at him.

“Oh, Adam! ...I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. ...Yes, I may be a bit of a coward but I only want you to be happy. I just thought that...I just know that I would only make you miserable. I mean, what kind of life would you have with people seeing and knowing that your the lover of the God of Mischief? You deserve better than this...or...more like..you deserve better than me.” Loki told him. Adam hugged Loki back and leaned in to one of his ears and whispered.

“Loki, as long I have you by my side...I am happy. In fact, I have more happy since I have been with you than I have been in my entire life. I do not care about what people think about me any more. All it is ever going to be is talk and old memories.” Adam told Loki. After about 30 more seconds of hugging, they let go and Loki looked at Adam.

“Adam, after all of this....I was hoping you come back.” Loki said.

“I'm glad to be back.” Adam said. Loki suddenly had an idea.

“Adam, I do not know if I can teach you any more but...there one thing I know I can do.” Loki said.

“What would that be?” Adam asked.

“I still want you to live with me but not as a student.” Loki said.

“Oh?” Adam asked. Loki gulped and then became serious.

“Adam, will live with me, not as student, but...as my lover. What I'm trying to say, Adam, is that you are right. I do like you. No, wait...scratch that...I LOVE you. Yes, Adam, I admit it. I am madly in love with you. Since you started to live with me, I have been very happy. ...I never felt this way about any one before and I want to be with you. So, what do you say?” Loki asked. Adam was shocked by Loki's confession. He walked closer to Loki.

“Loki...I would be happy and so honored to live with you as your lover. I love you, too.” Adam told him, smiling. Loki pulled Adam closer to him and kissed him. Both their hearts felt like that have been repaired and their eyes filled with tears of joy. They stopped and Loki held one of Adam's hands. Both of them walk up to the door. Loki opened the door and they walked inside. Loki kissed Adam as the door closed behind him. Today will mark a brand new start for both Loki and Adam as they began this long journey...a journey called “Love” .

 

 

 

 


	4. A Trip to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Loki take a sudden trip to Asgard where Adam meets Odin, Thor and Frigga.
> 
> This part will take a few chapters.

Adam and Loki were standing outside the palace that belongs to Odin, King of Asgard. Loki was DREADING this a lot. He hates Odin with a burning passion. Adam knew that Loki dislikes but doesn't know the main reason or reasons why. He has been curious about the whole thing but Adam was not going to even bring it up because it really was not his business. Loki mumbled something but Adam could not hear a single word clearly enough to make out what he said. Feeling concerned, Adam turned to Loki. Loki just kept staring at the door, eyes with like sharp daggers, waiting to strike at the first who opens the doors.

“Loki, are you alright?” Adam suddenly piped up. Loki took a breath and look at him, feel calmer than just a minute ago.

“Not really.” Loki replied.

“There is still time, you know. We can leave and go back home.” Adam told Loki.

“You can but with my huge reputation...it is not possible.” Loki said back. If Loki ran, he could either be chased down, locked in the prison cells in the palace OR be killed on the spot by the guards, Thor and/or Odin himself. No matter the outcome...Loki would be dead. To be honest, Loki did not want Adam to come because he did not want Adam to risk his safety because of him. He was going to give it one more try to see if Adam would change his mind.

“Adam...” Loki began to say it but Adam stopped him. Adam knew what Loki was going to say and didn't want to hear it. He wasn't going to take no for answer or hear it.

“Loki, I told you many times that I have made my decision about this. I am with you through thick and thin. And until I take my very last breath...I am NOT leaving your side. I do not care about Odin. I care about you and I am here for _you_ and you only. Now, please, stop that.” Adam firmly told him. Loki was both shocked and bit turned on right now. Loki reached out and one of Adam's hand (the one was nearest to him). Adam quickly looked down and back up at Loki, who was smiling.

“I love you.” Loki told him.

“I love you, too.” Adam replied back. Suddenly, they heard someone steeping towards the doors. They quickly let go, stood back and faced forward. Both of them took a breath and waited. A minute later, the doors open and there stood two guards, covered head to toe in golden armor and holding spears. Odin was only expecting Loki. The guards looked straight at Adam.

“Who are you?” one of the guards asked. Adam was too nervous to even make a sound.

“This is just a fellow traveler who needed to place to stay and I told him he can stay here with me.” Loki told them. Adam knew he was lying BUT yet, he also knew about Loki's reputation so he understood why Loki was saying this to the guards.

“No extra guests.” The guards said. Adam turned around leave when Loki suddenly got an attitude with them.

“Either he stays or we both go.” Loki told them. The guards looked at each for a few seconds and then back at Loki. One of them walked away to go let Odin know about the extra person.

“As you wish. Please, come this way.” one of guards said to both Adam and Loki. Adam and Loki walked in and the doors shut behind them. The sound the doors made Loki cringe with anger and disgust. He REALLY did not want to be here but because Odin is a King, refusing a King with the reputation that you have and being the “son” with it..it would be not be a good idea. As they walked down the halls to the Throne room, Adam was fascinated by all of the architecture, colors and furniture in the palace. He looked over at Loki, who was a bit scared of seeing Odin again after a couple of years of leaving/running away from Asgard. Before they reached the door to the room, Adam and Loki shot a glance at each other quickly for comfort. Adam was not as nervous as Loki but he felt like he should keep his guard up both himself and Loki. The doors opened the guards went in first to announce them. After, the guards announced them, another guard came out and walked them in the room. Adam was looking around the room. It was covered in gold. He looked over at Loki, who was keeping calm but feeling uneasy on the inside. They both stopped in front of the throne. On this throne sat Odin, the King of Asgard. Odin looked at both of them.

“Loki, my son...it has a quite been a while.” Odin said.

“Do not greet me with such fake pleasantness. I am not your son!” Loki retorted back, Odin frowned. Adam Looked over at Loki.

“Who are you?” Odin suddenly asked Adam. Adam looked at Odin and froze. Loki's emotions just went from anger to fear.

“Oh no.” Loki thought. Odin leaned forward in the throne, still looking at Adam.

“I am not going to ask you again after this. Who are you?” “ Odin asked one more time. Loki walked over to Adam.

“He's my friend.” Loki said.

“And his name?” Odin asked.

“He does not have to tell if he does not want to. He's not here for you.” Loki replied.

“He is my palace, Loki. I have the authority here, You do not.” Odin said.

“I DO NOT CARE THAT YOU HAV-!” Loki felt a hand on his shoulder. Loki looked over at Adam.

“Loki, it is okay.” Adam whispered to him. Adam back up at Odin.

“My name is Adam, your majesty.” Adam said and then bowed. Odin sat back in the throne.

“How do you know Loki?” Odin asked.

“Um....” Adam said but his voice trailed off. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from the hall. A blonde-haired man walked in wearing a red cape and armor.

“Father, I'm hom-!” The person suddenly stopped talking as he saw Loki standing there.

“BROTHA!” The person shouted as he saw Loki. They walked over towards Loki and hugged him. At this point, Loki wished he brought his dagger with him.

“Loki, who is this?” Adam asked. Loki rolled his eyes (not at Adam but because of Thor being all lovey-mushy).

“Adam, this is Thor. Thor...THOR! ...Let go of me, you big oaf!” Loki said.

“Yes? Oh sorry.” Thor said, stopping. Loki coughed and brushed himself all over.

“Thor, this is my friend, Adam.” Loki said. Thor walked over to Adam. Thor extended his arm and hand in front of him.

“Pleased to meet you.” Thor said. Adam carefully took his hand and they shook. Loki stood there, fuming and feeling gross.

“Ugh...I'm going to have to bathe after this. He smells like ale and sweat. ...Damn it, Thor! Get away from my lover.” Loki thought. A little bit later, Adam and Loki left the room. When they doors closed, Loki grabbed his shawl, balled it up, put it over his face and screamed in to it. Adam walked over and hugged Loki. Loki lifted up his head.

“Loki, everything is going to be just fine. I bet they just wanted to see you. After tomorrow, we be going home. Do not worry.” Adam said. Loki sighed.

“If you only really knew need how and what Odin is like, then you would understand, Darling.” Loki thought.

 

_**-Later in the flower garden-** _

 

Adam was looking at the flowers. As he sniffed one, he took a breath and then looked up. He jumped in shock. There was a woman in a blue dress looking at him.

“I apologize, Adam. I did not mean to scare you.” the woman said.

“Who are you?” Adam said, a bit frightened.

“My name is Frigga. I am the Queen of Asgard.” she told Adam.

“You are?” Adam asked.

“Yes.” Frigga replied.

“Why were not in the room with Odin?” Adam asked.

“Because that's his throne room and I rather not be near him when he is busy.” Frigga asked. Adam felt better after getting his questions.

“I apologize if I have seemed rude. I never have been in front of either a queen nor king before.” Adam said.

“It's fine, Adam.” Frigga said.

“Thank you.” Adam told her.

“You are welcome, Dear.” Frigga replied. Frigga walked over the nearest bench and sat down.

“Adam, would you like to join me?” Frigga asked. Adam accepted her offer. He walked over and sat down on the right side of Frigga. They talked for a bit but then Adam wanted to know more about Loki.

“Frigga?” Adam suddenly asked.

“Yes?” Frigga replied.

“...Why does Loki despise Odin so much?” Adam asked. Frigga sighed.

“Sorry, I should not have asked. Never mind.” Adam said.

“No, no, it is fine. I know you are here to not hurt Loki in any way when you asked that question.” Frigga told him.

“True.” Adam replied.

“Odin told Loki that he the truth about him not being our blood son and it hurt Loki...a lot.” Frigga told Adam. Adam finally understood now.

“Does he hate you?” Adam asked.

“Not at all but hates it when I mention Odin to him, though.” Frigga told him.

“I understand Loki when it comes to that but it has to do with both my parents.” Adam said.

“Oh?” Frigga asked.

“...My parents were very abusive and neglected me. Pretended that I did not exist at all to them. At a very young age, I ran away from my home and never have gone back since. Even if I did, they probably would have told me that I should go back to where I came from.” Adam said.

“That is terrible!” Frigga said.

“It is but I can not go back and change my past. I have had to do unspeakable things to survive and...to myself.” Adam explained, then looked at the ground in shame. Frigga put her hand across Adam's shoulders. Adam looked up with tears in his eyes.

“Dear, no matter what has happened to you or what you did, you are strong, kind and brave. Also, it is not your fault that your parents treated you like dirt. Let me say this, they are missing out on knowing about the amazing man that you have become. I am honored to be meeting you.” Frigga said. Adam smiled and Frigga hugged him. When they let go, Frigga got up and looked at Adam.

“Adam?” she asked,

“Yes?” Adam replied.

“Would like to join me for some tea? I wouldn't mind having some company.” Frigga told him.

“I would love to. Thank you.” Adam said, getting up and walking over to her.

“My pleasure.” Frigga said. As they walked, Frigga suddenly piped up.

“You not just a fellow traveler Loki met along here, are you?” Adam stopped and looked at Frigga.

“No, I am not. ...How did you know and you are not going to tell Odin, are you??” Adam asked.

“I had a hunch and no, I will not tell Odin. You are nice and Loki must trust you enough to bring you along.” Frigga explained.

“True and thank you.” Adam said.

“You are welcome.” Frigga replied. As Adam was about to take another step. Frigga piped up one more thing.

“...Are you his lover?” Frigga asked. Adam blushed as he looked at her.

“Are you against two men in love with each other?” Adam asked, nervously.

“Not at all.” Frigga replied.

“...Yes. Yes, I am his lover.” Adam answered.

“For how long have you two been that way?” Frigga asked.

“For a couple of months.” Adam told her.

“Well, Loki does have a great taste. Adam...as long as you and Loki are happy, I support this.” Frigga said. Adam felt better about the whole thing.

“Thank you, Frigga.” Adam said.

“You are very welcome. Now, lets go have some tea.” Frigga said, smiling. Adam and Frigga headed inside the palace to go have tea and get to know each other better.

 


	5. Bringing Up The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious about why Loki and Odin do not get along, Thor decided to help Adam out with any questions he has about it. And when Loki sees Adam on the floor, unconscious, Loki begins to show that even the evil has hearts.

It has been four days since Loki and Adam arrived in Asgard. To Loki's surprise, nothing bad has happened or has gone wrong...yet. Adam was walking down the castle halls, looking at the architecture and carvings on them. Suddenly, he turned around and Thor was standing right next to him. Adam jumped a bit.

“Oh! I did not know you were standing there.” Adam said.

“It's all good. I did not mean to frighten you.” Thor replied.

“It is fine. At least I know who you are.” Adam said.

“True.” Thor said. They went back to looking at the wall. Suddenly Adam turned his head to look at Thor again.

“If this is not my place or if I am being rude by asking this, please let me know.” Adam said. Thor looked at Adam.

“You want to know why Loki hates Odin, don't you?” Thor said. Adam began to panic.

“Y-Yes...please do not hurt me.” Adam pleaded. Thor put one of his hands on one of Adam's shoulders and leaned in. Adam felt like fainting as Thor got closer to his face. As Adam's knees began to weaken, Thor stood still. Adam was not attracted to Thor in the least but he was intimidated by him. 

“Follow me and I will tell you what you want to know...on one condition.” Thor suddenly said.

“What is it?” Adam asked.

“You must not tell anyone that I told you, especially Odin and/or Loki. Do you understand?” Thor asked.

“I promise.” Adam said. Adam was one of the most honest people you can ever meet and talk to so his honor is as a good as his word. Thor stepped back a bit and then turned around.

“Follow me.” Thor said as he started walked. Adam quickly walked to catch up with Thor. A minute later, they stopped in to a room that looked like a secret hideout within the palace. Thor put his hand on the wall and his hand went through it! It was a force that can only be used by Thor because it requires electrical powers and or an object to make it work.

“You first.” Thor said, keeping the opening open for Adam to get in. Adam quickly rushed in to the room and then Thor followed him in letting go of the opening as he walked in. As soon as the opening closed, Thor walked over to a chair and sat down.

“Would you like a chair to sit on?” Thor offered.

“I'm fine standing up. Thank you anyway. Now, why does Loki hate Odin and all of Asgard?” Adam asked. Thor took a breath and began.

“Well, it all started several years ago when I was cast out of Asgard by Odin and sent to Midgard. Yes, I, Thor, was punished out of my homeland but that is another story for another day. As I was in Midgard, Loki found out that he was not blood but “adopted”.”  
“He is not adopted either? Also, I did not mean to interrupt you.” Adam asked, feeling a tad confused.

“It's okay. I know you will and have questions. Odin basically took Loki in to out home but he was not fully adopted. My Father lied to Loki saying he was my Brother and his son so he can use him as peace treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim, which is my brother's place of birth. After that...every thing went down hill from there.” Thor said.

“I know about Loki did in Midgard.” Adam said.

“Oh?” Thor asked.

“Yes, I heard that he was manipulated by a man and tortured until he whole mind was completely taken over.” Adam said. Thor sat there wide-eyed.

“...You did not know this?” Adam asked.

“I did not.” Thor said.

“Fuck! ...Loki is going to break up with me and kill me.” Adam thought.

“Did you promise Loki not to say anything?” Thor asked.

“Yes.” Adam admitted.

“Look, I know you care about Loki very much so I will not say anything about it to anyone. This meeting will be our little secret any way. Any thing nor any word will leave from here. ...As long as you promise not to tell any one this.” Thor said.

Oh, I promise. I never lied or broke promises and that is the truth.” Adam said.

“Good. Do you have any questions for me?” Thor asked.

"One, yes, actually. Is he close to and fond of Frigga?” Adam asked.

“Oh, yes. She cares about both of us very much. She is the only person besides myself that actually ever and will always believe and care about him...as well as you, of course.” Thor explained.

“I met your mother, Frigga. She is very lovely and smart woman.” Adam said.

“That she is.” Thor said, smiling. Adam smiled back. After a minute, Thor stood up and walked over the wall where they came through.

“Well, if that is all you need to know or have to ask, we better get back out there so people do not start to get suspicious about us.” Thor said. Adam nodded and Thor walked over to the wall to activate it again. They both walked out at the same time quickly as soon as it was activated again. When it closed, Thor looked at Adam.

“I hope we speak again soon, Adam.” Thor said.

“We will. It was nice talking to you.” Adam said.

“You as well.” Thor replied. Thor and Adam nodded, turned around and then went their separate ways.

As Adam walked down the hallway, he started to feel weird and dizzy. Adam was wobbling and suddenly began to trip over his own two feet. He caught himself on a wall and leaned against it. Adam held his head and took a couple of deep breathes. As he was about to take his third breath when he suddenly he lost consciousness and fell on to the floor. A guard heard the thud and ran over to see what happened When the guard, saw Adam on the ground, not breathing, he shouted for help.

Outside the castle, Loki heard one of the guards calling for help. Curious to see what was going on, he shapeshifted himself in to a fly and followed behind them at a farther distance in to make sure was not see. Loki stood behind a wall.

“I wonder what is going here?” Loki said. He turned around and saw some guards standing and some bent down, looking at the ground.

“Did the King finally keel over? I hope so. That would make my day.” Loki said. When the guards moved away from the area, Loki finally saw what they were looking at and his heart sunk.

“OH GOD NO!” Loki thought in head. Loki returned to his human form and ran out from behind the wall over to Adam.

“ADAM!!” Loki shouted. He got down on the floor and held Adam in his arms. He felt that Adam was not breathing and began to cry.

“Loki, we can save him but need to get him to the healer right away.” a Guard said to Loki.

“Okay but I am not leaving his side.” Loki said to the group of guards. The guards got Adam off of the ground and rushed over to healers with Loki following behind them.

“If the healers can save Adam...I promise that I will become a good and better person. I may not be able to fix what I did but I want to try to make it better as much as I can.” Loki prayed to himself. Loki needs Adam because he is Loki's life and if Adam does not make it out of this...neither will Loki. All Loki can do right now, though, is make sure that Adam comes out of this alive.

 


	6. Healing With Some Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident occurred, two people stop by to see Adam. Frigga is one of them and his lover, Loki is the other. Even though, Adam is healing...he still wants Loki to stay with him.

Adam woke up in a room, staring at the ceiling. His body felt like there were a bunch of rock placed all over his body but still able to move a bit. Suddenly, a door opened and Frigga walked in to the room. She saw him awake and and was a tad bit startled.

“Oh, I am sorry. I am just here to check up on you. I did not mean to wake you up.” Frigga said. Adam sat up on the cot that he was resting on.

“It is fine. I have been up for a few minutes already. What happened any way?” Adam asked.

“From what I heard, two guards found you unconscious on the floor in one of the palace halls.” Frigga explained, sitting down in a chair next to Adam's bed.

“Does Loki know about what happened?” Adam asked.

“Yes. Actually, he saw some guards heading towards the hallway where you fell down and I guess he decided to go see what was happening. The guards told me that he got on to the ground and held you in his arms. And when the guards took you to the healers, Loki not only followed with them all the way there but opened the door and never left the room after that.” Frigga said. What Frigga and Adam do not know that...Loki was actually close by. He was literally...a fly on the wall....well..he was actually sitting under the door. Adam smiled.

“He really cares about you, Adam.” Frigga told him.

“I know. I really care about him as well. I love him so much.” Adam replied. Frigga suddenly heard something.

“Excuse me for a second, Adam.” Frigga said. She got up and walked over to the door, Frigga opened it, looked outside for a couple of seconds and then closed it.

“I swear, I heard buzzing over in this area. ...Oh well, I am not going to dwell on it.” Frigga said, walking over to the chair and sat back down. Adam was looking at his left hand.

“Adam, you alright?” Frigga asked. Adam snapped out of it and looked at her.

“Oh. Yes, I'm fine.” Adam said.

“I think I should go and let you rest some more. We will talk again when you feel a bit more well.” Frigga said to him. Adam nodded. Frigga got up from her seat and left the room. Adam laid on the bed and noticed that there was a window on the other side of the room but the curtain was closed.

“If only I could get up to move the curtain. I may have elemental powers but I do not have psychokinesis...or do I?” Adam thought. Adam looked at the curtain and focused on it. After a minute, nothing happened Adam decided to give up. Plus, he was still feeling weak so maybe that is why it did not nor was not working. Suddenly, there was a knock the door. Adam looked at the door.

“I guess he is not up.” a voice said outside the door. Adam's heart began to beat. It was not just any voice...it was his lover's voice...it was Loki.

“I'm up! Come in, come in!” Adam said, happily. The door opened and Loki poked his head through the door.

“Over here.” Adam said. Loki looked over and smiled. He was so happy to see Adam alive. Loki came in to the room and closed the door.

“I am so glad to see you.” Adam said.

“Same here, darling. How are you feeling?” Loki asked.

“I feel okay but still a bit strange.” Adam replied.

“Strange?” Loki asked.

“Yes. I feel strange. Physically strange.” Adam said. Loki walked over to Adam and sat down in the exact chair where Frigga was just sitting.

“How so?” Loki asked.

“That's the thing...I do not know why or how to explain it. Eh...may be I am just still a bit groggy.” Adam said.

“Maybe but none the less. I am very glad to see that you are alive.” Loki said. Adam smiled.

“Is it true?” Adam suddenly piped up.

“What is true?” Loki asked.

“...Is it true that you stay with me the entire time when I was in there with the healers? ...Frigga was in here earlier a bit ago and told me.” Adam said.

“Yes. Yes, I was with you the entire time. I was worried sick about you and I actually did get enough sleep but I would do any thing for you. Just like...you would anything for me. Even though, the healers told me to leave time and time again, I refuse. I..I just could not let you be in there..alone. And even though, the healers were there. I felt like that you needed me there. Someone to watch over you to make sure you are okay.” Loki explained.

“Like a guardian angel.” Adam said.

“Yes, exactly!” Loki said. Adam moved his hand and arm nearest to Loki and rubbed Loki's hand.

“Thank you for that. You are...you are truly an amazing person and Odin can not even see that after all of this...well...he is nothing but a giant quim.” Adam said. Loki giggled. Hearing Loki calling Odin a quim was just pure joy to him.

“I fully agree, my love.” Loki replied. Adam suddenly got an idea.

“Loki, could use lay next to me a while, please? I'm not in that much pain and there is enough room for two on this cot. ...I really could use the company...your company.” Adam said. Loki knew he should not but how could he say no?

“Of course, dear.” Loki said, getting up from the chair. He walked over to the empty side of the cot and gently got on to it. Loki laid next Adam and he put his arms around Loki. Both of them smiled at each other and kissed. After they stopped, Loki turned around and laid on his back. Adam laid his head on Loki's chest and Loki looked down at Adam.

“Loki?” Adam asked.

“Yes?” Loki replied.

“When are going back home?” Adam asked.

“I hope very soon, my dear. Actually, I do not know why we are exactly here nor do I really want to know. Until you completely feel better enough to travel, I am afraid we are stuck here.” Loki answered. Adam groaned.

“I miss being at our home, reading our books and being in our beds. One thing for sure..Asgard is very weird.” Adam said.

“That's for sure. ...I love you, Adam.” Loki said. Adam got more comfortable on and with Loki.

“I love you, too.” Adam said.

About an hour later, Frigga went back to go check on Adam. She knocked on the door but no one answered. Frigga cracked open the door and looked inside. She looked over at Adam and smiled. Loki and Adam fell asleep together on the cot and Adam was still in Loki's arms.  
“Awe, that is so sweet. ...Sleep well, boys.” Frigga thought to herself. She shut the down quietly and went on to do something else, letting the boys have spend some quality time together..in peace.

 

 


	7. Discovering The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only after a month returning home from Asgard, Adam is walking in the garden and Thor shows up. Only to bring Adam some information that will change not only what Adam knew about his past but...the future of Loki and his relationship, too.

Adam and Loki were sitting in their home, cleaning out some bottles and other things around the room. Both men left Asgard after Adam healed from his incident the very next day and arrived home and that was about a month ago. Loki was standing near a very, tall bookshelf, dusting off the books while Adam sat on the ground, polishing some bottles that they used for their magic experiments. Since they left, Adam had not been feeling himself. He felt very different....ever since he talked to Thor. Suddenly, Adam jumped when he heard a glass bottle break. Loki looked down and saw glass pieces everywhere around Adam. Adam's eyes were wide from shock.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, getting on to the ground. Adam looked up.

“Yes, I am fine. The noise just scared me a bit, that's all.” Adam replied. Loki helped Adam up from the ground.

“Adam, go take a walk for a little bit. I'll clean this mess up. Apparently, you were on the last bottle any way.” Loki said. Adam nodded and rushed out of the room. Adam decided to walk around the garden for a while. Springtime just arrived and some of the flower were beginning to bloom.

“Why have I been feeling so strange lately? …This is not like me at all! And the thing is..I do not know what is causing me to be this way. I hope this walk helps me clear my head a bit and find some answers.” Adam thought,walking near the rose bushes. As Adam kept walking through the garden, he felt some sort of presence or something was watching him. He knew it was not Loki. Loki knew Adam better than that and vice versa. Adam stopped near the marigolds and took out his dagger he carried around for protection that Thor gave him as a gift.

“If someone is here, state your name. I am not afraid of you!” Adam said out loud, looking around him. Suddenly, a rustling noise came from the plain, leaf bushes. Adam held his dagger up, getting ready just in case.

“Adam, put the dagger down. I am not going to hurt you.” a deep and familiar voice said.

“I will put it down when you show yourself!” Adam said.

“Fair enough.” The voice said again. Two hands popped out from the bushes and a man walked out. It was Thor! Adam put the dagger back into his holder.

“Hello, Adam.” Thor said. Adam took a step back.

“Thor?! What are you doing here? If Loki finds out...” Adam whispered.

“I am not here for Loki, actually. Though, it would be nice to see him but that is not why I am here.” Thor replied.

“Then...why are you here.” Adam said.

“...For you.” Thor said. Adam just stood there. Not able to make even a sound come out of his mouth.

“I guess you want to know why.” Thor said.

“That would be very nice.” Adam said, still very confused about what is going on.

“Is there a place we can go sit and talk in private so Loki does not see or hear us?” Thor asked. Adam walked and Thor followed him to a secluded area where there was a bench under a tree. They sat down and Adam looked at Thor.

“Now, that we are away from Loki...what in the name of Valhalla is going on?” Adam said. Thor looked up.

“Do you remember when we spoke privately in that room?” Thor asked.

“Yes. You made an opening using your lighting powers. I remember that very well but I was amazed by this...wait...what does that have to with me?” Adam asked.

“The magic...I forgot that I should have been the only one to be able to go through it...even if I held it open.” Thor said. Adam suddenly began to panic.

“OH GOD. ...Was that the reason I become sick?!” Adam asked.

“That was I am here, Adam. Actually...you should have died even being near it on impact. I know you use elemental magic but this magic is stronger than yours.” Thor explained. Adam felt better about this but he still had questions.

“Then...why did I get sick?” Adam asked.

“That...actually was something out of the blue, to be honest.” Thor told him.

“Oh....but...there has to be more to this.” Adam said.

“There is. After you left Asgard, I did some research on my own and undercover about how and why this could have happened and I discovered some interesting things.” Thor said. Thor had a sack with him filled all the research he had done or did on this.

“According to my findings, the reason you were able to handle this because...you are not some normal being from here or any of the 9 realms.” Thor said.

“What I am then and from where?” Adam asked.

“...A God.” Thor replied. Adam stood up and looked at Thor.

“A WHAT?!” Adam said.

“Yes, Adam, you are a God. Actually....you are not only a God but...you actually have ties to royalty as well.” Thor said.

“As what? Am I a distant relative of a jester? That actually would not surprise me, to be honest..” Adam said. Thor got up and handed Adam an object. It was a family crest of some sort. Adam looked at it quickly and back up at Thor.

“And how does this crest have to do with what we are talking about, Thor?” Adam asked.

“Because you are a prince, Adam. A full-blooded Prince.” Thor said. Adam began to shake. He could not believe what he was hearing.

“NO! This is not true! Plus, my real parents hate me!” Adam said.

“Adam, those people are NOT your real parents. Actually, they are, well, were thieves. They stole your from your real parents and they never gave a shit about you nor anyone. Your real parents were King and Queen of some far away realm that we do not even know about...except for me, after conducting all of this research, of course.” Thor said. Adam walked back to the bench and sat down. He was not mad at Thor for any of this...he was just in a lot of shock from what he was telling him.

“How does this explain that I am a God?” Adam asked.

“Your real parents were strong, powerful and immortal warriors, even more powerful than me. Both wielded weapons and magic. Your Mother could use a great-sword and a bow and arrow with ease. Your Father used daggers and magic. Anyway, both of them saved this realm that was not well known and became the rulers of it. From what I read, they were very kind and generous to their people. One day, a band of thieves and their King sneaked into the realm and destroyed it completely. Every one in the villages was killed.” Thor said.

“Then...my parents are still alive!” Adam said. Thor looked at the ground and sighed.

“As your parents tried to saved the village...the King got into their castle and heard a baby crying down a hallway. The queen heard the baby and rushed back in to the castle with her husband following him. They walked in to the room and saw this King about to kill this tiny child. She tried to plead and reason with the King but he said that in order for him to stop, he needed blood of someone who is royalty. The Queen told the King to take her life instead and let the baby go. Her husband put down his staff and told the King to take him instead so neither of them would die. The King put the child down and walked over to them, holding his dagger and stabbed the King right through his chest. He heard a noise coming from behind him and saw the Queen holding the baby and jumping out the window. She tried to escape but before she could reach freedom, she was shot in the back with an arrow by one of the King's assassins and died there shortly after. Years later after the other King took over, he died shortly and the realm was basically forgotten. Adam...the baby that the Queen was trying to save...was you. She was your birth mother and the man with her, of course, was your real father.” Thor explained.

“If they are immortal, how come they died?” Adam asked.

“Because in order for you to stay live and be protected...they had to sacrifice something that was important within them And that was their immortality, Adam. The King would have killed you or trained you to become a slave. They wanted you to be able to have a better life and live.” Thor said. Adam took a breath. He was sad but realized that they cared about him so much...they wanted him to live so he could have a better life.

“Wow...that is a lot to take in.” Adam said.

“I know. You would a be a King but since the realm is destroyed...their would be no point.” Thor said.

“Probably for the best, anyway. But I wonder.” Adam said.

“Yes?” Thor asked.

“Is my real name Adam, though?” Adam asked. Thor knew the real answer but lied to Adam when answering the question. He did not want to cause Adam more stress than what he has already caused him.

“And that's why I came here. To tell you all of this.” Thor said. Adam put his hand on Thor's shoulder.

“Thank you, Thor. I feel a bit better now than I was before.” Adam said, smiling.

“You are welcome, Adam.” Thor said.

“Also, I will not tell Loki about any of this.” Adam said.

“Good idea.” Thor said. Suddenly, Adam looked up and heard Loki's voice. Thor and Adam quickly said good bye to each other and Thor left quickly before Loki could catch him. Adam put the crest in his pocket just as Loki turned the corner.

“Oh! There you are, Adam! I was getting a bit worried, my love. You have been out for a few hours.” Loki said, walking over to him.

“Sorry about that.” Adam said.

“It is fine. You are an adult. ..Are you feeling a bit more better now after being out for a while?” Loki said.

“Actually...” Adam said, getting up. He looked at Loki, smiling.

“I am.” Adam added. Loki walked over more to Adam and put his arms around him.

“I am glad.” Loki said. Adam leaned his head closer to Loki's and kissed him. Loki held him close for a minute, kissing him. When they stopped, they let go but still held each others' hand.

“Lets head back home.” Adam said. Loki and Adam walked back and talking about the flowers along the way. Adam really hated to keep secrets from but this is the one time where, Adam himself, has to step in to the God of Trickery's shoes and keep the deep and dark secrets.

 

 

 


	8. Needs to Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Loki thought he has seen it all, Adam becomes someone that Loki has never seen before. After sneaking around Adam's room, getting attacked and seeing Adam catch a dagger with his bare....you wonder how much more Loki can handle?
> 
> And the burning question: Who the hell is "Rune"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be in two parts. Chapters 8 and 9 will go together.

Loki stood outside in the back of the house, taking in the scenery of the warm but breezy spring day. Adam was out around the nearest village, doing some errands for the both of them. Loki stepped off the porch and walked over to a tree where carved in to in was something that he has never seen before.

“What is this?” Loki asked to himself out loud, looking closer at the tree. It was a Norse phrase of some sort. The tree was a dark brown and sometimes makes carving harder to see. Loki rubbed his hand over it gently and stopped after a few seconds. Suddenly, the carving lit up. It was definitely a phrase and one that made Loki smile. It said “Ek elska þik, Loki” which translates to “I love you, Loki” in Norse.

“I love you, too, Adam.” Loki said. He began to rub one of his shoulders as he felt a breeze.

“It is getting windy out here, making it harder me to think. I better head back inside and wait for Adam to come back. He should be back in a little bit any way.” Loki said. He turned around and headed back to the back porch and went inside. As he walked to the dining area, Loki noticed Adam's bedroom door was cracked open a bit and walked over to it. He stopped and stared at it for a few seconds. Loki knew better than to sneak in and look through his lover's things but he was curious.

“...I hope Adam does not find out about this.” Loki said. He sighed and opened the door. Loki walked in slowly and walked around the perimeter of Adam's room, not touching any thing.

“Wow. He does make nice clothing and scarves.” Loki said to himself. Suddenly, something shiny caught Loki's eye on Adam's desk.

“Oh, what is that?” Loki said. Loki walked over to his desk and picked up the object, looking at it all over. It was the crest that Thor gave him.

“Where in Hel did Adam get such a thing? It looks very expensive. I mean, it's not new but still.” Loki said. Loki jumped as he heard the front door downstairs open.

“Loki? I am back!” a voice said. It was Adam's voice. Loki panicked.

“I got to get out of here before he discovered that came in here without his permission!” Loki said. Loki frantically but carefully put down the item and hurried out of the room. He could hear Adam walking up the steps and As Loki stepped out of the room, he looked over and saw Adam's shadow on the wall near the stairs.

“Loki? Are you up here?” Adam asked.

“Yes, my darling! Wait there, please. I will only be another minute.” Loki said, quietly putting the door back to where it was before.

“Okay, Loki.” Adam said, stopping at the top of the steps. Loki looked back in the room quickly to make nothing was misplaced or broken.

“Okay, here I come.” Loki said, walking down the hall. When he reached the end of the hall, he turned and there stood Adam, smiling.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Loki said, catching his breath. Adam walked over to Loki and held his cheeks.

“You feeling alright? Need to lay down for a bit? I can cook dinner tonight if you need to me to, even though, I did it last night.” Adam said, worried about his man.

“I am fine, my love. Thank you, though and I can cook tonight. I was walking around in the house to help my thinking.” Loki replied. He hated lying to Adam but if he were to tell him that he was sneaking around in his room and touching things, Adam would leave him for good. Loki could not let that happen...not again.

Oh okay. I do that sometimes as well. And you are welcome.” Adam said, letting go of Loki and then putting his arms around him. Loki put his arms around Adam and held him close.

“I love you, Adam.” Loki said.

“I love you, too, Loki.” Adam replied. Both of them looked at each other at the same time. Loki leaned his head down and kissed Adam. After several seconds, they stopped and let go.

“Lets go downstairs. I need to go through the things I got while I was out for us.” Adam asked.

“Did you find the flasks and vials?” Loki asked.

“Yes.” Adam answered as they began to walk.

“Oh good. Thank you for doing that. Also, did you get the herbs for dinner tonight?” Loki asked. Loki and Adam have a garden but they only just planted everything about a week ago so nothing really has not sprung or sprouted yet.

“Sure did.” Adam said. Loki smiled and stopped at the steps. He turned his head to look at Adam.

“You go first.” Loki said. Adam nodded and walked down the stairs with Loki a few steps behind him. When they got to the kitchen, Loki felt like something was not right. He could sense Adam's body beginning to tense up. Loki walked in front of him.

“Stay right here.” Loki told Adam as he held his hand out, letting him know to stay back. Loki walked slowly to the dining area. He stopped as he noticed a shadow..a human shadow. As Loki took out his dagger and Adam quietly walked closer to Loki but still staying back a bit so Loki would not notice.

“COME OUT OF THERE AND SHOW ME YOUR FACE!” Loki barked. Nothing happened.

“I SAID SHOW ME YOUR FACE. I AM NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO!” Loki shouted, getting angrier.

“I bet you would.” a voice said. Adam gasped and then clamped his hand over his mouth. Loki turned to look at Adam. Suddenly, something jumped out of the dining area and attacked Loki! Adam saw Loki's dagger fly out of his hand and right towards him. The person was draped in a cloak and it was large so neither of them could identify who they were but Adam had a strong feeling about it was. Which also confused him because he has never done this before.

“Adam, move out of the way!!” Loki warned him as the person held him done. Adam quickly held his hand out without even thinking. It was like his mind and body were in sync with him. As if someone else was taking control of Adam.

“Are you crazy?!” Loki exclaimed to his man and then getting punched in the face.. Adam looked down as the dagger got closer to his hand.

“Depends on your definition of crazy, my dear.” Adam said to himself. Suddenly, Adam caught the dagger by the grip without getting sliced or cut. Loki's eyes widened

“Wow!” Loki thought right before getting choked. Loki was struggling to keep fighting and to breath. As Loki felt himself about to loose conscious, he saw Adam get behind the person hurting him but Adam did not look like himself like he did a few seconds ago. Adam's pupils were glowing and what looked to be a dark, jet black aura around him.

“ADAM?!” Loki thought, panicking and gasping for air. Out of nowhere, Adam's arm and fist quickly hit the side of the person's head and neck. The person let go of Loki and fell off of him. Loki quickly rolled a way bit and laid on his back again, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He looked over and saw Adam and this person now fighting each other and talking. Adam voice was now deeper and more...otherworldly. Adam suddenly grabbed the person and pinned them against the wall with the blade of the dagger pointed at the person's throat.

“Why are you here?” Adam asked. The person still did not speak but cough. Adam put more pressure on his grip.

“I am not afraid to kill you as well.” Adam said.

“Go for it, Rune.” The person said. The voice was male.

“Rune? Who the hell is Rune? His name is Adam.” Loki thought.

“My name is not Rune. My name is Adam.” Adam replied.

“Yes, the name you gave yourself but by birth, you are Rune.” The person said. Suddenly, Loki saw Adam was getting nervous. Loki flicked his wrist and the hood of the person clock moved off their head. Adam gasped and let go of the man before fainting. It was an older man who shoulder-length hair and a facial tattoo under his right eye. Loki got up and walked over to Adam, still in this form that Loki has not seen before.

“Adam, Adam!!” Loki tired to see if Adam was okay. Adam began to turn back in to his original form and opened his eyes several seconds later when he was back to normal

“Adam, are you alright?” Loki said. Adam began to cry.

“I..I am so sorry, Loki. I did not mean for that to happen or scare you.” Adam said. Loki leaned in closer and hugged Adam.

“Oh, honey! I am just glad you are alright.” Loki replied. He looked up quickly and noticed that the person disappeared. Adam sat up and got up from the floor. He walked over to the window and looked out of it.

“Adam? What just happened to you? I have never seen something like that before in my entire life.” Loki said.

“Loki...there is something you need to know about me that I should have told you in the beginning.” Adam said, turning around and walking towards Loki. Adam felt very embarrassed and ashamed. He stopped in front of Loki and Loki held his hands.

“What is it that you need to tell me?” Loki asked. Adam turned his head away from his lover. Loki let go and Adam walked away.

“...I rather talk in private about this. Plus...it might be easier for you to kill me that way.” Adam said.

“Wait, what?! I am not going to kill you! ...Adam!” Loki said. Adam keep walking in to the hallway. Loki quickly caught up with him and saw Adam in front of the study. He looked up at Loki.

“You first.” Adam said. Loki quickly went in to the room and Adam followed in a couple of seconds later. Adam shut the door behind him.

At this point, Adam realized he was not a great as a trickster as Loki is but there are some things that need to be to be told. And like they said in Midgard, it needs to come straight from the horse's mouth or in this case, from the heart.

 


	9. Loki Needs Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Adam told Loki about what Thor and him have discussed, Loki wants to help Adam find out more of his Adam/Rune's past by using the crest only to discover that it was stolen. 
> 
> Loki realizes that there is more going on here than what Thor and both of them know. It was time to take drastic measures...it was time to finally meet "Rune".

After Adam told Loki what Thor told him, Loki leaned his head against the wall, trying to process all of this information that his lover just told him.

“So, what you are saying is that you are actually a God from a realm that no longer exists and your real name is Rune and your parents sacrificed themselves to save your life from a demon king?” Loki asked.

“Basically, yes. I never knew any of this until Thor explained it to me. Not that I was curious or any thing to begin with.” Adam replied.

“But that does not explain what in the 9 realms happened out there just now, my love. Plus, why does he know you as Rune and not Adam?” Loki said.

“Loki, if I knew, I would tell you. I'm still trying to figure it this out myself to be perfectly honest.” Adam said. Loki walked away from the wall and over to Adam.

“And when were you going to tell me all of this?” Loki asked, looking in to Adam's eyes. Adam knew that this time, he had to tell Loki the truth.

“Loki, Thor told me not to tell you any of this but I knew deep down that I could not keep that promise, so that is why I lied to Thor and told you this. ...I feel like such a horrible and confused lover.” Adam said, starting to tear up, fearing that Loki was going to leave him. Loki kissed his forehead.

“Honey, I am not going to leave you. I understand that you just learned this and is confused about it. I can help you a bit as well with this.” Loki said. Adam smiled and then remembered about the crest Thor gave him.

“There was a crest that Thor gave me a few days ago. Maybe there is some information we can get from that.” Adam told Loki.

“I will work my magic on the crest but be warned...it could break or shatter and will not be able to be repaired. There is no guarantee that will we find any thing, too. ..Are you sure you want to do that?” Loki said.

“Yes. I rather take a chance to see if it has something than not trying at all.” Adam replied.

“Alright then. Please go get the crest and I will meet you in the study.” Loki said. Adam nodded and went out of the room to go grab the crest from his room. A few minutes, Loki was already in the study and came downstairs, out of breath, panicking

“Darling, what is wrong?” Loki said.

“The crest...it...is..it is gone!” Adam replied.

“Gone?!” Loki asked. He knows that he put it back on the desk after he looked at it.

“It is not there! ...OH NO.” Adam said, fearing the worst.

“What is it?” Loki asked.

“That guy we encountered, Loki. I think when we came down here, he must have snuck in my room and grabbed the crest. I think we caught him as he was trying to leave.” Adam answered. Loki walked over to his lover and hugged him.

“Adam, we will get that crest back.” Loki said.

“Loki, are you sure?” Adam asked.

“Do you what to know about your past?” Loki asked.

“I do but...I do not want to risking your life for this.” Adam replied.

“Then I am going to get it back for you. No matter what it takes. Adam, this man knows something about you, too. He knows as Rune. Something tells me there is more going on here than what Thor has told you.” Loki said then realized something. Thor might have started something that could either kill Adam or destroy Asgard, any or all nine realms. Whatever the reason could be, Loki knew that this man had to be stopped.

“Adam, we got to stop this man before any thing else happens.” Loki said.

“But how? This man is very powerful and I am not sure what this “Rune” is capable of at this very moment.” Adam said back.

“Well, then...we are just going to have meet this Rune and see what he IS capable of.” Loki explained.

“That could be dangerous, Loki!” Adam said.

“Adam, I lived in danger for most of my life. I am not worried nor scared of Rune. Plus, Rune could be the person to destroy this terror for once and for all.” Loki said. Adam knew Loki was right but was worried. Adam sighed.

“Okay but I warn you, if any thing happened when I become Rune...” Adam was cut off by Loki holding his hands.

“Adam, every thing will be fine. I promise. Plus, they can put the blame on me. Won't be the first time people have blamed for things I have not done or have done.” Loki said, smiling. Adam held Loki's hands a bit tighter.

“Alright. I or/and Rune will do our best.” Adam said.

“That's the spirit! We shall began tomorrow at sunrise. We got a lot of training to do.” Loki said. Loki grabbed books from the bookshelf as Adam grabbed some supplies from another room.

They had to take the risk, not just to get the crest back but to stop this man from total chaos and destruction. If they succeed, they could be heroes but if they failed....the realms and every one with them could vanish forever. Also, Loki knew that Rune is the key but to or for what? That is what both men will discover in time. All they both can do for now is hope that this will work.

 


	10. Awakening Rune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days of trying to get Rune to appear, Adam starts feel like giving up until Loki gets on his last nerve. Or is it exactly Adam's nerves that Loki is getting on?

Three days have past since trying to get Rune to show himself. Nothing was working. Adam and Loki were loosing hope but Loki knew they can not give up.

“Loki, it is no use. There is no way that Rune is going to awaken again. Plus, I am not sure how this is going to solve any thing, if you want me to be honest.” Adam told Loki.

“Adam, all we need is little faith and hard work. I know it might take some time but we will wake him up.” Loki said.

“But how much time do we need and how much time do we have, Loki? This nutcase could destroy us within seconds by now.” Adam said.

“Adam, please do not give up. I believe in you and I do believe this will work. I know this something that is not going to happen in one day, sweetheart.” Loki told Adam, hugging him.

“Loki, I am exhausted. I can not take much more of this. I know you are not overworking me or any thing like that but this is taking a lot of energy. More than I have within my entire body.” Adam said.

“Adam, we can take breaks. I am not asking you to work non-stop.” Loki said.

“Loki...just forget about the damn crest! It's no use. There is no way Rune is going to come out again. We both know that. There is no point in continuing to try this.” Adam said. Loki sighed.

“Maybe you're right.” Loki said. Then Loki remembered the incident. Rune did not come out for no reason. Rune was triggered within Adam and if Loki can figure out a way to trigger Rune to come back out again, this plan might just work after all.

“Unless...you are a failure then I guess it is true.” Loki said, saying the first thing that came to mind. Loki let go and say Adam look at him.

“I am NOT a failure, Loki. You have seen me trying the best I can do!” Adam said. The plan was working so far.

“Well, you have already failed by wanting to give up without even giving this another chance.” Loki said. The anger within Adam began to take over.

“I am not weak, Loki.” Adam said, starting to tear up. Loki secretly smiled and began to walk closer. He decided to talk shit about Rune's past.

“I am not even sure why your parents would sacrifice themselves for a weakling like you. Maybe they were stupid or secretly just as weak as you are.” Loki said as he got closer. Suddenly, he saw Adam getting furious. Pieces of Rune's dark grey and coal black skin began to show appear on parts of Adam's body. His eyes began to turn white

“HOW DARE YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT ME! YOUR OWN LOVER!” Adam shouted, starting to sound otherworldly again.

“I am only speaking the truth, darling.” Loki said. That is when Rune began to awaken within Adam. Loki ran to a safe distance as Adam felt to the ground on his hands and knees while his entire body was in pain. Adam suddenly shot up on to his knees as he body began to go into transformation. Loki has never seen this happen before nor was scared of this. It looked like as if Adam's skin was disintegrating away. The black aura that Loki saw before was now showing and within a minute, the transformation was complete. The mysterious figure looked up, panting. His hair was long and a bit curly. His nails were also long and dark grey like the rest of his body.

“Rune...” Loki said, gazing the person standing before him. Suddenly, the figure's eyes opened. Eye color was light grey with glowing white pupils. Loki knew this could not be his true form but it was most certainly Rune.

“Who are you? Why have you awaken me from my slumber?” Rune replied, with that voice Loki heard before. As Loki began to walk to him, he felt like he was stuck. Rune was holding Loki in place with some sort of invisible energy chains.

“Answer my question, mortal! What is your name?” Rune asked, making his grip tighter around Loki's ankles.

“I am Loki and I know about you through Adam.” Loki replied.

“I do not know any one named Adam and I certainly do not know who you are!” Rune said. Loki knew Rune was lying about that. He could tell by the way Rune reacted when he mentioned Adam. It was like Rune was trying to protect him.

“Adam is your mortal self, isn't he?” Loki asked. Rune looked away, not saying a word.

“Look, I know you are trying to protect him and I am trying to protect him and you as well. I do not mean you any harm.” Loki said. Loki suddenly fell to the ground as Rune released him from the energy.

“Yes. I am protecting him because I do not want him to suffer the way I did.” Rune explained start to feeling more calm now.

“Is he is trouble?” Loki asked, concerned about them both.

“Yes. That man you both encountered the other day. He knows about Adam because of me.” Rune told him.

“Do you know who he is?” Loki asked.

“If I tell you every thing I know...how do you know I can trust you?” Rune asked. This is very true. Adam knows Loki but to Rune, Loki is a stranger. He does not know if Loki is a good or a bad person.

“Adam and I are lovers and I would never do any thing to hurt him nor you. Plus, I want to stop this man before he destroys all of us.” Loki said. Rune stood up and faced Loki. Loki did not realize that Rune was naked. Loki's eyes widened and then blushed as he saw Rune's naked body and penis. Which was was not only a nice size but had a bit of girth to it as well.

“Oh my!” Loki said to himself. Rune was not bother by being nude in front of him.

“The man you encountered...um...Loki?” Rune said. Loki looked up.

“I apologize. Please began again.” Loki replied.

“The man you encountered is named Altazair and is a descendant of the demon king who killed my parents. Even since his grandfather and parents died a long time ago, he has been hidden away in one of these realms, plotting revenge.” Rune explained.

“Did you defeat him?” Loki asked.

“Me?! I was out of that realm as soon as I could walk and talk a bit. No way. From what I heard, the “peasants” and I hate using that word but that is what he called them rebelled and the whole realm fell in to chaos, war and eventually out of existence. No one really knows how or what caused the rebellion but I never took the time to do my research for this either. To be honest, I was trying to put it out of my mind but apparently, that is not going to happen...not until his whole bloodline is dead.” Rune told Loki.

“But...weren't you parents human? I mean, why is your body like that?” Loki asked, trying to be rude.

“Because I have been stuck in a vegetative state for since I took over as Adam. Plus, my true form for some reason never has never really wanted to come out.” Rune said.

“What could the cause of that?” Loki asked.

“Fear, memories or maybe even maturity. Who knows....but why do you need my help?” Rune replied. Loki sighed.

“Because Adam and I need you and you are the key.” Loki explained.

“What I am the key to exactly?” Rune asked. Loki silently gulped.

“To defeating this Altazair.” Loki said. Rune suddenly rushed towards Loki and pinned him against one of the side of the houses and looked at straight in the face.

“I AM NOT GOING TO BE A PAWN FOR YOUR GAME!” Rune shouted.

“You are not going to be a pawn. I am going to partner up with you.” Loki said, trying to get Rune to let go.

“I REFUSE YOUR OFFER AND YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF. IF MY PARENTS COULD NOT DEFEAT HIM THEN HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO DEFEAT HIM EVEN WITH YOUR HELP?” Rune said then let go of Loki. As Rune walked back to go back in to his human state, Loki stood up, filled with anger.

“DO YOU CARE ABOUT ADAM?! DID YOU NOT JUST TELL ME YOU WOULD PROTECT HIM?! ALTAZAIR WANTS YOU BOTH DEAD!” Loki shouted. Rune stopped in his tracks as he heard Loki began to cry.

“Plus, you would not only be killed but you would be killing the man I love with all my heart. Without him, I am nothing. ..He is all I got.” Loki said. Rune did not say a word. Rune was not heartless but scared.

“I know this man and his family has made you suffer and killed your family. I have no family either. My family was killed, too! I am from Jotunhiem and even though I was abandoned, they were my family. We both have been to Hel and back because of what we both have been through our entire lives and I am tired of being treated like I am no one. And I know you are as well. I want you to help but I can not do this without you!” Loki said, now sobbing. Rune turned to Loki. He saw him on the ground, holding himself as he was giving himself a hug. Rune sighed walked over to him and sat on the ground in front of Loki. He put one of hands on one of Loki's shoulder. Loki looked up with tears still in his eyes.

“I will help you.” Rune said. Loki blushed.

“You will?” Loki asked.

“I guess I am just scared but I know Adam did this for a reason, so, yes. Yes, I will help you. Plus, Adam means a lot to you just like he does to me. But you got to do me a favor.” Rune asked.

“Any thing.” Loki said.

“If I tell you do something, you have to it. Which means...you need to go in to your Jotun form when I tell you to.” Rune said. Loki, now more calm, hates being in his true form but he also had no choice. If it will help save the realms and Adam, he will do it, no questions asked.

“You got yourself a deal.” Loki said, with his hand out. Rune took it in his and shook it a few times. Both men stood up after another minute of being on the ground.

“Now, that is set in stone...lets...get you an outfit to wear around here and then get you some armor and weapon.” Loki said. Rune looked down and then back up at Loki.

“What's wrong with my body?” Rune asked.

“Um...nothing, actually but um...oh dear.” Loki said, blushing and covering his eyes. Rune giggled.

“I understand. I'll take any thing you give me to wear. ” Rune said. Loki uncovered his eyes and walked over to open the door.

“Here, lets go you in here and in to some warm clothes.” Loki said smiling. Rune smiled back.

“This Loki may not be so bad after all.” Rune though as he walked up and stepped in to the house. He turned to Loki.

“Thank you and I hope we can help you defeat Altazair.” Rune said.

“You're welcome and I believe we will.” Loki said. Loki then stepped inside the house and then shut the door.

Now, that Loki and Adam got Rune to finally appear, all Loki and Rune needed to is train and figure out a way to find Altazair, defeat him, any of his bloodline (if he has any) and bring peace to not only to the realms but Rune as well. This will be no easy task but it has to be done and Loki knows in his heart that both of them can do this as long as they work together.

 

 


	11. Fishy Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a few days since they started the Journey and Loki has already been having sexual urges when it comes to Rune but Loki feels like it would like cheating on Adam if he had intercourse or was Rune's lover. Also, Rune shows Loki how to make a bait potion and finds out Loki has a fear of bears.
> 
> Both men end of bathing together, having their first kiss and Loki ends up telling Rune how he truly feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I put bears into this but they would not look like bears in real life.

Loki and Rune started their journey a couple of days ago after training for another week and then took a few days of planning and gathering supplies for their adventure. Rune is ready to fight Altazair but he true form still has not shown but he was still very strong even in the form he is in at the moment. Since Loki met Rune, he has been having these urges. Sexual urges. Like savage, hot, sweaty, kinky and passionate sexual urges. He wanted to know what it felt like having Rune hold him against something and fuck him until he goes completely numb in lower body. The only thing holding Loki back is that he would feel like he was cheating on Adam, though, Rune and Adam are the same person but in different forms. At the campsite, Loki and Rune were setting up camp for the night. Loki was about done with his sleeping area and Rune was already done and went to got gather some food for dinner and maybe some food for snacking for the trip. After Loki finished setting up his part of the camp, Rune came back with about 5 large fishes in his arms. Each was no more than 10 pound and they looked like they could be eat in almost all ways, cooked and uncooked. He set them down on a cloth mat that he was going to use for cleaning and gutting out the fish.

“That did not take you long.” Loki piped up, looking at the fish on the mat.

“What can I say? I am a fish magnet.” Rune said, smirking. Loki chuckled. Loki gather the firewood from a nearby the camp area as Rune began to clean and gut the fish, one by one. For some reason, Rune wanted to keep the eyeballs, scales and the fish bones. Loki thought it was a bit stranger but being known as a “Horse Fucker”, he really should be the last person to think any thing like that was strange or weird.

“I can understand the bones and scales but why the eyeballs?” Loki asked.

“Ingredients.” Rune answered.

“For what? Our dinner?” Loki asked.

“No, no. Not for food but for a potion. The potion is to be use as a bait to catch animals for other food sources for us.” Rune said.

“With fish eyes?” Loki said.

“A couple of other things as well in it but basically yes.” Rune said back.

“I have never heard of this so I am very curious how you make this potion.” Loki said.

“Grab me a vial and I will show you.” Rune told him. Loki went over to Rune's bag and grabbed a medium-sized empty vial out of it. He tossed it over to Rune and Rune removed the cork from the top of the vial and put all the eyeballs in it. Then, Rune grabbed a stick and began to smash and mixed the eyes. Loki felt a little bit sick looking at this but it only lasted a about 30 seconds. Then, Rune added a couple of different types of berries, some water and crushed the berries and mixed every thing together. When he finished, he put the cork back on it tightly and shook about 5 times. After that, the making of the potion was complete.

“And that, Loki, is how you make the bait potion.” Rune said, holding up the vial.

“Interesting. Disgusting but interesting. Does it smell good?” Loki asked.

“Oh no, it smells putrid to humans/mortals but to animals, it smells amazing and depending on which scent they are going after.” Rune told him.

“Does it work for any certain size of animal?” Loki asked.

“I have caught any thing from birds to bear with this potion so it works any any species and size.” Rune told him. Loki began to get nervous when Rune said bears.

“Loki?” Rune asked.

“Umm....you said it caught bears with this potion?” Loki replied.

“Yes.” Rune said. Loki let out a light shriek. Rune looked at Loki and smirk.

“Wait...The God of Mischief is scared of bears?” Rune asked. Loki calmed down.

“No, of course not. I can shapeshift in to one. I am not afraid of animals.” Loki told him. Secretly, Loki was terrified of bears.

“Oh. Well, have you ever had bear meat? It is really good.” Rune said.

“I never have.” Loki replied. Then Loki felt a bit nervous again.

“Though...there is a better chance the bear wil have ME for its meal instead of us.” Loki thought. Rune finished gutting the fish and Loki set up if the fire so Rune can cook the fish and a couple of small potatoes. When dinner was ready, Rune handed Loki a small bowl of half of the fish that Rune cooked and a potato while Rune took the other half of it and began to eat. While Loki was a neat eater with just a knife, Rune was a bit sloppy but slow but in a savage way. Rune's world really did not use utensils of any sort unless they had company over and even then, it depended on the company. It did remind Loki of how Thor ate but seeing Rune do that...it actually turned him on and made him think of Rune eating out Loki's ass like crazy. As he was deep in thought, the crotch area of Loki's pants felt a bit tighter of all sudden. Loki noticed his erection and moved the bowl over this erection, blushing. When Rune finished eating, he put his bowl side him on the ground and took a break after eating. When Loki finished, Rune gathered the bowls and went over to the river to wash them out. Then suddenly, Rune start to get undressed in front of Loki. Loki's eyes widened and he blushed a deeper red across his cheeks.

“Rune! Um...what are you doing?” Loki asked.

“Getting undressed. Why?” Rune asked.

“What are going to do?” Loki replied.

“Wash up a bit down in the lake and then work on some of the supplies for our journey. I do not need a lot of sleep to function throughout the day. ...Care to join me?” Rune asked, holding out his hand. Loki was tempted but he thought of Adam so he was conflicted. In the end, Loki made his choice.

“No, you go ahead. I am gonna bathe before we leave tomorrow. And I am sure.” Loki told him.

“Well, alright. I'll be back in a while so if you want to go to sleep, just go ahead. I'll be okay and looked over the camp as well. See you in a bit or in the morning, Loki.” Rune said, gathering his shirt but still had his pants on.

“Goodnight, Rune.” Loki said.

As Loki laid on his sleeping bag, Loki got curious about what if would like to see Rune naked. He got up from his sleeping bag and quietly snuck over where Rune was bathing. Loki stood behind a tree and looked out as Rune was washing his arms, sitting in the lake. Rune has some muscle. Not buff like Thor's but it was still very sexy to Loki. Rune pulled his hair back with water as he began to wash his face. Loki could not stop thinking about Rune and him making out in the lake and having sex. As Loki began to walk closer to get a better close up, his foot hit a small rock and he lost his balance.

“GAH!” Loki shouted as he fall in to the pond. Rune turned and got up quickly to catch him but Loki already fell in to the lake. Rune quickly plucked Loki out of the water and held him against him and patted his back so he could cough up of the water in his chest. He looked at Loki in his face.

“Loki! Are you alright?” Rune said, worried. Loki blushed, panting.

“I am alright. Thank you for saving me.” Loki said, laying his head against Rune's shoulder. Rune held him close.

“You are welcome.” Rune said. Loki sighed after being held for several more seconds.

“Well, since I am already in here. I might as well take a bath as well.” Loki said. Rune let go as Loki began to take his clothes off. When Loki was completely nude, he began to wash up. Now, Rune was feeling turned on by the God of Mischief. Loki looked over and walked over to Rune. Suddenly, both men began to make out. It was felt like a rush of excitement and pleasure took over both of them but then..Loki could hear a voice in his head and it was Adam's Loki stopped and pushed Rune away from him.

“No...I...I can not do this.” Loki said. Rune looked at Loki.

“Loki?” Rune asked.

“If I do that or get carried away...I would be cheating on Adam!” Loki exclaimed. Rune sighed. Rune did not realize that Loki still understand that Adam and him are the same person.

“Loki, Adam would not mind or be angry at you for what you just did. He knows and feels you kissing me. Adam and I are the same person. You do not have to worry.” Rune said.

“But you in your God form. I am not used to this change yet. I am not ready. It is nothing against you, it is how my mind feels.” Loki said. Rune walked over and hugged him.

“I understand. Adam and I love you, Loki. How Adam feels, I feel. Adam would want to you to know that. Do not worry about being in love with me because you basically are still with Adam as well.” Rune explained to him. Loki smiled. Before they left, Loki admitted to Rune that he did have feelings for him, just he does for Adam.

“I love you, too, Rune. But...I want to go take things slowly.” Loki said.

“I understand. ...Lets finish up bathing and then head back to camp.” Rune said.

“Good idea.” Loki said. Both of them began to wash up and then change in to their clothes, except Loki had to change in to another set of clothes and let his outfit hang up to dry on a tree branch for the night. As they feel asleep, Loki was still worried about being with Rune but after all, Adam and Rune are the same person so Loki was not as worried as before. He looked over at Rune, who was packing up and storing the rest of the fish in a food bag and working on the fish bones. Loki smiled.

“Goodnight, my love. Both of you.” Loki said to himself as he drifted off to sleep. Rune spent a few more hours working on the supplies and then when to bed for a few hours before both of them got up again at sunrise to eat breakfast, pack up camp and continue on their way to defeat Altazair.

 


	12. Cursed by Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds himself facing a King after being kidnapped by a group of thug . Well...that is what he calls himself. 
> 
> Rune and Loki have a heart to heart talk about love, Adam and their relationship

It's been some time since Loki and Rune started their journey. Rune started to change in color. Now, Loki knew Rune had dark red hair and jet black eyebrows but that is all that began to show. So far, they only have found one clue that could have lead to where Altazair was hiding but that clue became of no use after a couple days. As they thought things couldn't get worse, they did. Along the way to a nearby village, Loki was captured by a group of thugs and taken to a fortress. Rune somehow escaped the thugs. He did warn Loki but it happened so fast that neither person could fight nor Rune could help. These thugs were very skills at what they did. Plus, they had superhuman strength. To these men, Loki was like a rag doll. Rune, on the other hand but since his full powers have not come in yet, it is uncertain if he could have defeated them.

Loki woke up in a crate like cell. It was big enough for a human being but very cramped at the same time. He was not handcuffed or chained but he was locked inside. Loki tried to melt the metal crate to at be able to bend it but it did not work. Suddenly, a thug who looked like one of the prison/jail guards came in and unlocked the cage and grabbed Loki out of it.

“Let me go! I am innocent!” Loki ordered the thug. The thug ignored Loki's request and dragged by the back of his coat down the hallway and into a huge room where a man sat on a crudely made throne. His hair was braided, had tattoos on almost every part of his body and a few facial piercings. The man did not wear a shirt but he wore bottoms and not much else. The thug tossed Loki into the middle of the room from the doorway. Loki slowly got up from the ground. He looked at the Man on the throne and the guard.

“You know, I have manhandle more politely by guards before than this jerk.” Loki said. The Man on the throne looked at the guard and made a annoying bird noise and the guard left. Loki looked at the Man after the guard.

“...What the hell was that and how did that the other guy know what he was saying?” Loki thought.

“Welcome, Laufeyson.” The Man said. Loki looked at the Man, his eyes widened.

“I bet you are wondering. How did I know your surname? I am I correct?” Usin asked. Loki nodded. Usin let out a chuckle.

“I know every living being on the Nine Realms and I have not even met most of them, Laufeyson.” The Man said.

“Who are you?” Loki asked.

“Oh, where are my manners? I am Usin, King of this fortress and King of Nature.” Asin replied to Loki.

“...Why am I here?” Loki asked.

“For that, I really have no answer for.” Usin replied.

“But as you stared you know every being on in the Nine Realms. Surely you know what they could be thinking, too.” Loki said to him.

“I said I know every being, not what they are thinking.” Usin said back. Loki felt like this was either a trap or a big joke. Either way, it was not god nor funny. Plus, he also became curious about where Rune/Adam went off.

“But speaking out of curiousity, why are you exactly here and what is your purpose?” Usin asked. Loki was not going to devulge that information to this huge idiot.

“Because I am traveling. Just wanted to see the sights.” Loki said, lying to Usin's face.

“You know that you could have been killed on spot, right?” Usin asked.

“By the way your guards handle me, I am very well aware of that, your highness.” Loki replied.

“I apologize about that. I did not mean for them to hurt or harm you like that but you were trespassing on my property.” Usin said.

“Do you own the woods because as I recall, I was no where near your “property”.” Loki said, starting to feel like this is a huge joke.

“Well, no but still. The woods are my home.” Usin told Loki.

“Fair enough.” Loki said. Usin got up from his throne and walked over to a huge window were there was a table with several books on it. As Usin opened up one of his books to find something, Loki noticed something on the back of Usin's back. It was a tattoo of some sort. A cult tattoo and one Loki is very familiar with.

“You are cursed.” Loki said. Usin suddenly stopped and looked at Loki.

“Excuse me?” Usin said, Loki hearing some irritation in his voice.. Loki already need these being were very strong but Loki diecded to have a little fun with this clown.

“The tattoo on your backside. It is from a curse. A curse that flows through your veins. One that could kill you. I am talking about a blood curse. ” Loki replied. Usin started to get angry.

“And one from a cult that I am very very familiar with. I, myself, never tried to get on their bad side but apparently you did. And this blood curse is not like the ones they usually give. Not even close. ...These people wanted to see slowly suffer until take your last breath.” Loki said. Suddenly, Usin rushed over to Loki and stopped. Grunting in anger as he glared at Loki.

“YOU need to shut your mouth.” Usin said. Loki smirked.

“And you, Sir. You seriously need a bath. Plus, no wonder you are the “King” of Nature! You smell like a hog in heat. Your musk is unbearable.” Loki said. Suddenly, Usin pushed Loki so hard that he hit the wall in the room and fell to the ground. A few guards came to the room after hearing the loud crash. Usin looked at his guards.

“Take him outback and cut off his head. I am done talking to this ass.” Usin said. Before the guards entered the room, Usin looked up as he heard a boom noise coming towards the fortress. Loki looked up as much as he could. He was in pain but it was nothing that was severe. As Usin took out his blade, the window shattered and something or more accurately someone burst through tit and landed in front of them. When the person stood up, Loki recognized them.

“RUNE!” Loki shouted to himself. This time, the dark aura that Loki first saw around Adam was around Rune but this time, Rune held a sword in one of his hands. The blade was not made of stone nor a metal. It was made of a magical crystal and it was a light/pastel color! Loki has seen crystals that could be made in weapons but this one was not something he has seen before. This stone can controlled with light AND darkness. Most stones that are light/pastel colors are can only be used by the good God and Goddesses. Also some darker color gems can be controlled by good as well but that is very rare. Usin got into position in front of Rune, holding his blade.

“Who are you?” Usin asked. Loki realized that Usin asked who Rune was. Usin said he knew every being in the Nine Realms but how did he not know about Rune if what he said was true? Rune did not make a sound or say a word.

“Answer me!” Usin ordered. Rune was GLARING at Usin. The look on his face was somewhat borderline demonic. His eyes were widened but he was glaring at Usin and his guards.

“I will **NOT** yield nor answer to a sleazeball like you!” Rune said.

“I am a KING. You **WILL** answer me!” Usin shouted.

“YOU? A King? HA! That'll never happen. You are nothing but a lying, thug. A powerful and dumb thug at that, too!” Rune told him. Usin swung his blade at Rune but Rune wrapped Usin's ankles with the same invisible magic energy he used on Loki when they first met. Rune lifted up up and began to move his left hand, side to side in a fist, slamming Usin back and forth into the ground. Loki chuckled. After about 5 times for each side, Rune stopped and “let go” of Usin, dropping him to the ground. The guards did not budge.

“Who...are...you?” Usin said, feeling weak. Rune walked over and held the sword towards Usin's chest.

“You hurt Loki and now, I am going to do the same to you.” Rune said. As Rune was about to move his sword, Usin diecded to give in.

“WAIT!” Usin shouted. Rune stopped.

“What?” Rune asked.

“Look, I will do anything that you ask or want me to do. Just please, do not kill me.” Usin said, pleading for his life.

“You also owe Loki a thing or two. And apology is NOT going to help you.” Rune said.

“You got a deal! Please, just let me live! And I rpomise I am not lying to you.” Usin said. Rune's sword disappeared and Rune stepped off of him Usin got off the ground and told the guard to take Loki to the pothocary gto tend to his wounds.

Loki and Rune sat in a study with Usin. Rune diecded to ask if Usin need any thing about Altazir or his whereabouts. As well as for some supplies. To their sursprise, Usin did know a bit about him but sadly, not much about his whereabouts.

“Like, I said, he could be any where but it's going to take a lot of eyes and magic to actually find and/or detect where he is.” Usin told them He handed Rune and Loki a stone. It was like a tracker but this detected things that were not normal when it came to nature.

“I know this may not be much but this can detect patterns that could abnormal and/or usual.” Usin said. Rune sighed.

“Well, at least we got some help and information.” Rune said. Loki groaned. Not because he thought this was pointless, he was still in a bit of pain. Rune suddenly got up from the chair.

“Well, thank you for whatever you have given us. We will leave now and not come back.” Rune said. He helped Loki up and started to head out. Usin suddenly had an idea.

“Hold up.” Usin said. Both of them turned to look at him.

“Until Loki is more healed and feeling less pain, please stay in one of our huts here. I know it is not much and I was an asshole but I will try to help you both as much as I can. If this Alatazair threatens nature and the animals, then I would like to offer my help.” Usin said. Loki looked at Usin.

“I do not trust him but I think we should take him up on that hut offer.” Loki whispered. Rune agreed.

“We will think about it but we would like to still use your hut for a night or two.” Rune said,

“I completely understand and that is fine. You are still welcomed to use it.” Usin said. Loki and Rune followed the gurd out and they placed them in a hut.

Later that night, Rune was studying the stones as Loki laid on a cot, wearing just a long nightshirt.

“I really do not think those are going to work.” Loki said.

“I am not so sure myself but...these stone do contain magic. It's definitly not something that is going to hurt or kill. Our skin would have reacted to it.

“Fair enough.” Loki said, trying to move but he was still in pain. Rune put the stone back in their bags and walked over to Loki and go in to the cot with him. Loki was still having these lusty and romantic feels towards Rune but he still felt like he is cheating on Adam.

“Rune.” Loki piped.

“Yes?” Rune asked. Loki took a deep breath.

“I think we should sleep in seperate cots.” Loki replied.

“I am not going to do any thing to you, Loki.” Rune said. Loki sat up.

“I know that. ...But I am uneasy about something.” Loki told him.

“Oh?” Rune said after laying on the cot on his back. Loki was afraid to offend or piss of Rune.

“I have feelings for you. Just like I do for Adam.” Loki replied.

“There is nothing wrong with that.” Rune told him.

“To me, it is. ...I feel like I would be cheating on Adam if I hugged or kissed the way Adam and I do.” Loki explained.

“You make it sounds like Adam and I are two different people. We are the person, Loki. Just different forms of each other. Adam is my mortal name and lesser God form.” Rune said.

“Then why I do feel like it's different?” Loki asked.

“Because you are used to being that way with Adam and not this form of me.” Rune said. Rune sat up and held Loki gently in his arms.

“Honey, Adam would not be made at you if you did kiss me. I am speaking on behalf of him. He knows that you love him but to find and defeat Altazair, you need Rune...you need me. Think about it think way, I am Adam, just in more powerful form. I do speak to Adam through me. We both love you. I did not know who were at first because I was not sure until Adam told me. As I got to know you more, I am, too, in love with you and still basically love you, whether I am Rune or Adam.” Rune told him. Loki looked up at Rune.

“So...Adam will not be mad at me if I kissed you?” Loki asked.

“He will not be, I promise. Besides, like I said, I am him.” Rune said. Loki smiled and they gently kissed each other for several seconds before getting comfy again in the cot.

Two days later, Loki and Rune left the fortress and continued on their journey. They did decided to accept Usin's offer after all. Usin proved himself that he could actually be trusted. They still had a long way to go but at least they were one step closer to Altazair. As for Loki, he felt better about the way he felt about Rune (and Adam). Rune held his hand when they were off the ground and headed down a path to their next destination.

 


	13. Hellish Nightmare (Loki-Centric Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up from a nightmare and Rune comforts him. What happens in the nightmare was not only physically painful but...it could be something that could help them figure out where Alaizair is or there is more going on that both Loki and Rune do not know about.

“ _You are **NOTHING** , Loki and never will be! Ever! All you are is a lonely, small Jotun left to die, just like the rest of your race did!” Odin shouted. Loki was hanging by a rope that was had his wrist tied together. There were two palace guards standing on both sides of him. Odin was standing in front of him, with a huge grin on his face._

_“You are such a sick fuck!” Loki shouted. A guard light smacked him in the back of the head._

_“Watch your tongue. monster!” the Guard told Loki as Loki looked at him._

_“Burn in Valhalla, you golden turd.” Loki said, moving his head quickly closer to the guard as he said it._

_“Only speak to me.” Odin said. Loki turned to Odin, panting heavily._

_“I have nothing to say to **YOU** , old man.” Loki said._

_“But apparently you do. But...that sliver tongue of yours will only get you so far before it began to rust.” Odin said back to him. Loki had enough of this bullshit._

_“I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?” Loki asked, yelling at the top of his lungs at the All-Father._

_“Yes, I do but you are not going anywhere.” Odin replied._

_“Screw you.” Loki said._

_“Still not going to be able to leave, no matter you try to do.” Odin said back. Loki suddenly try to freeze the rope but he suddenly got distracted by one of the guards poking him in the back with one of their staffs. Odin walked over to Loki and then stood in front of him. Loki looked up at him, feeling the rage inside of him grow stronger and stronger with each passing second. Odin leaned in closer towards Loki's face._

_“I am all ears, Laufeyson.” Odin told him. Loki made a disgusted noise._

_“I could vomit just by looking at you.” Loki said, sneering._

_“Anything else?” Odin asked._

_“Yeah but not from my mouth.” Loki said then suddenly kicked Odin right in the crotch, hard. Odin coughed a couple of times. Loki shook as he laughed to himself. Odin suddenly looked back up at Loki and smacked hard across the face. Enough to leave a mark. Loki's eyes were now widen and his rage has now fully taken him over._

_“YOU CREATEN! YOU..YOU SACK OF VILE SHIT. I WILL KILL YOU!!” Loki shouted as he lifted up his foot. Before Loki could even get his foot closer to Odin, a guard too the staff and hit Loki's leg with it to the point where could feel his leg crunching from the pressure. Loki suddenly winced and shouted out in pain. He suddenly feel the staff being hit again his stomach and began coughing up some blood. Then Odin grabbed Loki by the neck and pulled him close. Loki spit some of the blood onto Odin's face. Odin let go of Loki's neck and wiped the blood from his face._

_“That's it. I am through with you.” Odin said._

_“Ooo, really?” Loki said, being the sarcastic shit is._

_“Guards! ...Lets show Loki what happens when you disrespect the King.” Odin said. Suddenly, a floating screen appeared in front of them and in back of Odin. An image of Adam appeared on it. Loki did not worry because it was only a “what if” thing. Suddenly, Loki saw a blade tear through Adam's chest and that is when Loki start to freak out. Odin knew that to get through Loki is to use what meant the most to him. And for Loki, that was Adam. When he suddenly saw an image of Adam's bloody body on the ground, Loki began to cry._

_“I SWEAR TO THE GODS, IF YOU EVER EVEN TOUCH HIM, I WILL MURDER YOU AND ANY ONE INVLOVED.” Loki shouted as tears ran down his face. The screen disappeared. Odin turned around to leave._

_“Farewell and I will make sure that we never meet again.” Odin said then walked away until he disappeared. Thinking the guards were still there he turned around and saw that there were now demons, grinning, holding daggers with one of them suddenly lifting them up. As he began to shout, a flash of white appeared and everything went blank._

 

\-------

 

Loki suddenly woke up and sat up in his sleeping bag, sweating and panting. He looked around him then laid back down on his side in the sleeping bag and began to cry. A few seconds later, he felt something rubbing his side. He turned his head and saw that it was Rune.

“Loki, is everything alright?” Rune asked. Loki turned his head back to the position it was in before. He was afraid to tell him that he was having a horrible nightmare. Rune suddenly had an idea.

“Would you like me to sleep next to you for the rest of the night?” Rune suggested. Loki blushed. Loki looked at Rune and nodded yes. Rune crawled over to the other side and slept next to Loki, holding him close. They were not romantically involved but he slept close to Loki for comfort for Loki and to protect him as well. Loki tried to calm down but he could not stop. This nightmare really messed with his mind and it may not stop doing this for a few days. Suddenly, Rune tapped Loki on the shoulder and Loki looked up at him.

“You had a nightmare, didn't you?” Rune asked. Loki hid his head against Rune's chest and groaned.

“Yes.” Loki replied, feeling embarrassed. Rune chuckled and looked at him.

“Loki, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Every one, adult and children have nightmares. You do have to be afraid to talk about them with me. I am not going to tell any one.” Rune said. Loki sighed.

“It was about Odin.” Loki said.

“And what else?” Rune asked. Loki sighed again.

“...It was nothing really. It was random but the pain I endured in it felt very real and...” Loki suddenly stop saying any thing because of the next part that he was about to say.

“And?” Rune asked. Loki's eyes were now closed and he began to shake.

“AND HE KILLED ADAM! HE STABBED IN THE CHEST WITH A DAGGER! MY POOR DARLING!” Loki shouted, bursting to tears again. Rune held him close and let him cry onto him.

“If Odin ever tries to lay a hand on either Adam or you, he is dead. I do not care if he is a God or not, Odin will not live to see another day if that happens.” Rune said to him.

“Rune...” Loki said as he felt Rune begin to hug him harder.

“Loki, I know in the beginning I was an asshole to you but now that I know you better and understand you...I will do any thing to protect, no matter what the cost would be.” Rune told him. Loki realized what he meant by that and quickly looked up.

“I will NOT let any kill you!” Loki said. Rune looked down at him, Loki had tears streaming down his cheeks. He could not bear the thought of Rune and/or Adam doing that.

“I will not let you or Adam die because of me!” Loki said, sobbing. Rune sighed.

“Loki, I am not saying it is going to happen but if it does, please, do not worry, I will be okay.” Rune told him.

“And what about Adam? Adam is within you. If you die then Adam dies along with you. I will NOT let my lovers die!” Loki said then gasped and blushed once again after he realized what he just said.

“Loki?” Rune asked. Loki gulped. Suddenly, Rune kissed Loki's forehead and looked into his eyes.

“I love you, too, Loki. Even though, Adam was the one you fell in love with first, both Adam and I do love you very much. I know that maybe it will take getting used to but it is true. Whether you call me Rune or Adam for this, that is up to you and I am fine with it either way and so is Adam. Both of us will never leave you and just like you were with Adam, I will never leave your side.” Rune told him. Loki started to feel all sorts of emotions go through his mind. And for the first time, so did Rune. Loki suddenly kissed Rune and wrapped his arms around him as much as he could. Rune held on to Loki as he laid his back and continued to kiss him. When they finally stopped, Loki and Rune looked, he noticed Rune's eye color appeared.

“Rune, your eyes.” Loki piped up.

“What about them?” Rune asked, confused by Loki's statement but kind of figured what Loki meant by it.

“They..they are gorgeous. They are such a lovely and unique shade of green.” Loki replied. Rune smiled.

“But yours are way more beautiful.” Rune said as he placed his hand on Loki's cheek. Loki smiled back and they kissed then he laid his head on Rune's chest.

“Thank you for helping me, Rune.” Loki said.

“You are welcome. Plus, I know how it feels.” Rune said back.

“You do?” Loki asked as he got more comfortable.

“Yes but that is another story for another time, dear.” Rune replied. Hearing Rune call him dear make Loki actually giggle but suddenly he yawned. Rune got more comfortable on Loki's sleeping bag.

“I am still going to stay right here for the night so do not worry. I will still be here when you wake up.” Rune piped up.

“Well, duh, obviously. Unless you push me off of you, you kind of do not have any other options at this point.” Loki said. Rune chuckled.

“Oh, you and your sass. Did Adam ever mention that is one of the reasons that he was attracted to you?” Rune asked.

“No, he never has but that is one of the reasons that I am attracted to him, though.” Loki replied.

“Well, he really loves your sass.” Rune said then suddenly started to yawn.

“Well, I guess we better get some sleep. We go a long way to go before we can find and beast the shit of that crazy asshole.” Loki told Rune.

“Ha! You are seriously starting to sound like me.” Rune said.

“True but I love that about you.” Loki said. Rune looked at Loki.

“I love you, Loki.” Rune said then kissed the top of his head and laid his head back down.

“I love you, too. Night.” Loki said back and then closed his eyes. Rune held Loki's hand and then closed his eyes, too. Not even a few minutes later, both of them were asleep. During the rest of the night, Loki smiled as he was dreaming and it was wonderful. Not to mention that Loki feels a little less stressed that he was feeling before. Knowing that Rune and Adam also loves him as well makes it easier on him.

Still...he was uneasy about his nightmare because not only it hurts him but...it felt real...a little too real, even for a nightmare. Why was this happening all of a sudden to him and why was Odin some kind of monster in it? He was not sure why but there was no time to dwell on it and feels like he should look further into his nightmare when he gets the chance because their main focus right now is finding Altazair but...Loki had a feeling there was something more going on than Altazair, If this is true, unless Loki and Rune can figure this all out to stop it...every thing, every one and every realm is doomed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It will get more dirty after a certain amount of time has passed (just warning any one who reads this).
> 
> Please do not flame or leave rude comments.


End file.
